Digimon Frontier: Campo de Batalla
by Ayashi keiko
Summary: Los niños elegidos derrotaron a Lucemon y regresaron a su mundo. Pero la paz en el digimundo será perturbada por la resurrección del ángel caído. Nuevas batallas, nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos, nuevos sentimientos y nuevas digievoluciones; todo dentro del campo de batalla de los niños elegidos.
1. Sorpresa

Digimón frontier: Campo de batalla.

**Capítulo 1: Sorpresa**

"Sin duda fue muy divertido el tiempo que pasamos en el digimundo" pensaba Takuya rumbo al colegio. Ya pasó un mes desde su aventura en el mundo digital, los chicos volvieron a la escuela y siguieron sus vidas normales, aunque seguían en contacto, pues su amistad se fortalecía cada vez más.

"Me pregunto qué quiso decir con eso" otro pensamiento surgió en la mente del chico, es cierto, La semana pasada que se reunió con Zoe y los otros, esta le dijo algo muy curioso antes de despedirse.

-FLASBACK-

¿Cuándo volveremos a encontrarnos?- preguntó Takuya

Será mucho antes de lo que te imaginas- contestó Zoe con cierto misterio

…¿he?... ¿qué quieres decir?-

Jajaja, es una sorpresa- dijo Zoe guiñándole el ojo al castaño y saliendo disparada después de despedirse del resto- ¡Lo sabrás pronto!

-FIN DEL FLASBACK-

"¿Cuál será esa sorpresa?" caminaba a paso lento, mientras cargaba su mochila. Era lunes en la mañana y Takuya aún sentía sus párpados caer. Un sonido muy peculiar se escuchó a lo lejos, un sonido que el castaño conocía muy bien.

¿he?... ¡MALDICIÓN!, el timbre… ¡llegaré tarde!- dicho esto comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, en realidad eso es justamente lo que estaba pasando. Con esta iba a hacer la quinta tardanza que tenía, si llegaba tarde lo suspendían por una semana, y él no estaba preparado para oír los gritos de su madre, y aún más las burlas de su hermano menor.

* * *

El viento mese suavemente los gritos de la naturaleza, poco a poco el mundo se va destruyendo, y he aquí la principal causa de ello…- Una voz fría y melancólica se deja escuchar en el cielo, una figura oscura se refleja en lo alto de la ciudad, nadie se había percatado de su presencia, pero ese ser sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba.- …Los seres humanos, una raza que no merece vivir, unas criaturas tan repugnantes como ellos…- aquel ser irradiaba furia y maldad, y su expresión estática cambió por una de enojo y cólera, y con su poder, invocando un conjuro extraño, hizo que las nubes cubrieran el cielo, y que una fuerte lluvia cubriera todo el lugar- ¡NO MERECEN VIVIR!- Más relámpagos y rayos se dejaron caer, y una fuerte risa malvada se escuchó, haciendo estremecer a los mismos árboles y aves que estaban cerca, sin duda alguna, el dolor y el terror se harían presentes de nuevo, pero esta vez no solo en el digimundo, sino también en el mundo humano.

* * *

La puerta del salón 5-2 se abrió con fuerza, y tras comprobar que el profesor no había llegado aún, Takuya pudo dar un gran suspiro.

…ah…qué suerte tuve esta vez…-

¿Escuchaste lo que pasó en la estación subterránea de Shibuya?- comentó un compañero que se sentaba tres carpetas adelante con una par de chicos más.

Sí, escuché que un ser extraño apareció en la noche, y causó un gran daño dentro de la estación…

Y eso no es todo, yo escuché que se comió a los policías que se encontraban haciendo guardia, porque hasta ahora no encuentran sus cuerpos, y en su lugar, solo hay manchas de sangre…- un ligero escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del trío que estaba hablando…

¿ustedes creen que se trate de un fantasma?-

No, tal vez es el mismo demonio…-

Ay, no digas eso…-comentó uno de los tres, que ya empezaba a temblar de miedo.

¿Tú qué opinas Takuya?- le preguntó una chica castaña que caminaba hacia su encuentro.

Va, fantasmas, yo no creo en esas cosas…- mintió, después de lo que había pasado en el digimundo, y de las múltiples cosas que había visto, todo era posible. Pero no se sentía en suficiente confianza para revelar su aventura.

Mmm, pues yo no estoy segura de creer o no creer…- la chica se sentó al lado de Takuya, y dijo con una cara un tanto seria y aterrada- …después de todo, yo vi a…

Buenos días alumnos.- la puerta del salón se abrió rápidamente, y todos regresaron a sus asientos, saludando a coro al profesor.- bien, siéntense…- ¿qué me habrá querido decir Sakura? Pensaba Takuya- el día de hoy tendremos a una nueva estudiante, ven, pasa por favor…- la puerta del salón se volvió a abrir, y una hermosa chica entró en el aula, todos miraban atentos al frente, y los murmullos de los chicos no tardaron en escucharse…

Mira qué hermosa es…

Ella es mi tipo

Sin duda, es la chica más bonita del colegio

Me pregunto si tendrá novio.

Sin embargo, había un chico que no había levantado la vista para nada: Takuya, que seguía pensando en lo que le dijo Sakura, segundos después, sus oídos percibieron algo…

Su nombre es Zoe Ayamoto…- _Zoe, _pensó Takuya para sí, _un momento… ¿Zoe? _Sin dudar levantó la vista, y pudo contemplar la hermosa figura de la chica que estaba sonriéndole.

¡PERO SI ERES TÚ!- exclamó Takuya parándose de su asiento, no lo podía creer, ¿esa era la sorpresa? ¿ella vino a estudiar con él?

¿sucede algo joven Kambara?- fue ahí, con la pregunta del profesor, que Takuya se había dado cuenta del escándalo que había hecho, por lo cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza, y más aún, cuando escuchó una pequeña risita de la rubia.

Lo siento profesor- y se sentó de golpe, jamás en su vida había pasado por tremendo escándalo

Al parecer ustedes se conocen, ¿verdad?- le preguntó el profesor a Zoe

Pues la verdad, sí, nos conocimos en…- _esperen, no le irá a decir que nos conocimos en otro mundo, donde habían monstruos digitales, y que nos transformábamos en seres con extraños poderes, ¿verdad?, _el nerviosismo aumentó en Takuya, ¿cuál sería la respuesta de la chica? _Vamos Zoe, tienes que inventarte algo-…_nos conocimos en un campamento, durante las vacaciones de mitad de año.-dijo mostrando una sonrisa encantadora, a lo cual los demás chicos ya se derretían, y las chicas empezaban a sentir un poco de envidia.

Bien, entonces, como ya se conocen, le asignaré su lugar junto al joven Kambara, para que así no se sienta incómoda al estar en un salón nuevo.

Muchas gracias profesor…- y así, la rubia comenzó a caminar en dirección de Takuya, al llegar a su lugar asignado, antes de sentarse, le guiñó el ojo como la vez pasada y pudo susurrar algo- sorpresa.

**continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno ahí está, soy nueva en esto, y este es mi primer fic, así que por favor déjenme sus comentarios para saber en qué mejorar. Trataré de actualizar muy pronto.**

**Atentamente:**

**Ayashi Keiko**


	2. Amistad y resurrección

**Disclaimer: digimon no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo 2: Amistad y resurrección.**

La campana de recreo sonó por fin, todos salían disparados rumbo a la cafetería, excepto por dos personas que se encontraban casi al fondo del salón:

Así que esta era la sorpresa- exclamó Takuya, un tanto agobiado por las clases y echándose sobre su carpeta.

Pero hombre, parece como si mi presencia te estresara…-Zoe cambió su expresión a una de tristeza. - ¿es que no te alegra verme, Takuya?

¿he?, por supuesto que me alegra verte Zoe, solo que estoy un poco agobiado por las clases de matemática, y más aún que tú estás a mi lado, no me puedo concentrar, y…- Takuya paró, no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, sintió su cara arder, y más al ver que la rubia se sonrojaba al igual que él-..no, no quise decir eso, bueno, tal vez sí; pero no es que tú me estreses…si no qué, pues cuando tú…este- Takuya no sabía qué decir, no recordaba la última vez en que estaba nervioso como ahora

Ha, bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema…- dijo Zoe, dándole la espalda a Takuya y ocultando su sonrojo.

Sí, mejor; pero dime, cómo así te cambiaste de escuela

Pues…- "rrrrrrrrrrrr" el estómago de ambos expresaron sus quejidos, era la hora de comer, y ellos conversando de esas cosas-…primero vayamos a comer, tengo hambre.

Yo igual, ¿conoces la cafetería?- preguntó Takuya

Sí…-ambos se miraron y sonrieron, para luego exclamar a la vez:

¡EL QUE LLEGA ÚLTIMO, PAGA LA CUENTA!

* * *

Luz, oscuridad, bondad y maldad; solo hay un ser en este mundo, que es capaz de unirlas…- pasos tenues se escuchaban en lo profundo de la cueva a la que aquellos seres se adentraban. Inmensas fuerzas malignas rodeaban el lugar, pero a ellos, parecía que no les afectaba en nada.

Pero ese ser fue destruido, su información fue borrada de este mundo, cómo piensas…-

Te equivocas, él no fue borrado del todo, eso era lo que él quería que los demás creyeran, su verdadero poder aún está dormido en el interior de esta cueva, nuestra obligación es despertarlo y traerlo de vuelta a este mundo…

Para traer de vuelta a ese digimon necesitamos primero encontrarlo…

No será muy difícil…ya que en esta cueva solo hay un digimon.-se toparon con una enorme roca que tenía unos escritos grabados

¿qué dice ahí?-

El que camine más allá, no regresará, aquí yace el ángel caído, cualquiera que entre será eliminado, a menos que tenga en sus manos, el conjuro sagrado.

¿conjuro sagrado? Acaso se refiere a…

Sí, el conjuro sagrado es lo que nos dio ese digimon antes de entrar aquí, se dice que lo único que puede despertar al ángel caído es lo mismo que lo condenó, pero hay otra forma, las llaves del destino, las llaves de aquellos digimons que en el pasado, también ayudaron a derrotar a Lucemon…

Entonces qué esperamos, esas llaves, ya las tenemos en nuestro poder.

Ambos seres sonrieron, y alejándose un poco de la roca, dijeron en coro:

¡Digiespirit digimon a…!

* * *

Una enorme multitud amontonada estaba en la cafetería, hoy era el día del almuerzo especial.

Por Dios, al fin logramos salir de ese lugar- exclamó Zoe un tanto cansada

Al menos logramos llevarnos el plato especial de hoy- dijo Takuya dirigiéndose a una mesa

Qué dices, yo he probado comida más deliciosa en Italia

Será en Italia, pero aquí, esto es lo más rico que podrás encontrar Zoe.

Ah…- Zoe suspiró-…si tú lo dices, tendré que conformarme

No te queda de otra-Takuya comenzó a devorar su comida, Zoe lo imitó, pero no de la forma tan desesperada como él-…pensé que tenías hambre

Sí lo tengo, pero tampoco es para exagerar como lo haces tú, Takuya

Mira quién habla, si en el digimundo te comiste más de 20 platos de arroz con curri…- Zoe se sonrojó-…y dices que soy yo el exagerado

Pero fue por una noble causa, además que si no fuera por mí, no nos hubieran dado esos boletos, y hubiésemos ido caminando a ese lugar.

Solo por eso, te perdono…

No tienes que perdonarme nada- Zoe lucía molesta, pero en el fondo, ella se estaba divirtiendo, y sabía que Takuya también lo hacía.

Hey Takuya, no molestes a la señorita…-una voz conocida, demasiado conocida para el mencionado se hizo presente, cuando volteó para ver de quién se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron como platos

Jp…- exclamó Takuya en shock

Y no soy el único…- Jp se hizo a un lado, y dejó ver a un trío bastante conocido para el castaño

Kouji, Kouichi, Tommy… no me digan que ustedes también…

Sí…- Zoe no lo dejó terminar- …ellos también se trasladaron aquí

Ahora sí, el grupo está reunido de nuevo…- exclamó un Tommy feliz y contento.

Vaya, sí que me dieron una gran sorpresa chicos

Es que no queríamos que nuestro líder se sintiera solo…-dijo Zoe con cierta picardía

¿líder?... ¡Zoe!- Takuya dejó ver un leve sonrojo, a lo cual todos comenzaron a reír.

Ahora podremos vernos más seguido amigos…-dijo Kouichi, segundos después, la campana de retorno sonó

Y como siempre, la bendita campana arruina todo el momento- exclamó Jp un tanto fastidiado

Ya habrá más tiempo para conversar a la hora de salida- opinó Kouji, con ese gesto serio que le cae perfecto.

Es verdad, regresemos, antes de que nos regañen- dijo Kouichi, así todos se despidieron, y acordaron verse concluidas las clases

"_serán días divertidos" _pensaron todos, sin saber lo que le depararía al mundo después.

* * *

Un enorme rayo de oscuridad inundó la cueva, lo consiguieron, liberaron al ángel caído de su jaula, la figura fue tomando forma, hasta que por fin, se dio a conocer…

Bienvenido de nuevo, nuestro señor Lucemon- exclamaron a la vez ambos seres, postrados ante Lucemon

Bien hecho, ahora prepárense, para la verdadera guerra.

**Continuará…**


	3. Caída

**Disclaimer: digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. **

**Capítulo 3: caída**

Cierto castaño caminaba por las calles,_ "vaya, otro día de clases, qué aburrido" _pensaba, aunque no era común en él, esta vez estaba yendo más temprano que nunca, la razón, sus amigos, que iban a estudiar en el mismo colegio que él. Ahora empezaba a recordar lo que habían hablado el día de ayer…

-FLASHBACK-

-Ahora sí díganme, cómo hicieron para cambiarse a mi escuela- preguntó Takuya

-Para mí fue muy sencillo, solo les enseñé mis calificaciones- dijo Zoe

-¿tus calificaciones?, ¿qué tan malas eran?-exclamó Takuya

-Oye, que yo soy bien inteligente-

-Ay, solo lo dije en broma, era una broma- Takuya se puso detrás de Tommy- Tommy, tienes que ayudarme, no permitas que me haga algo-

-Ya empezaron- respondió Tommy con cierto suspiro, y todos comenzaron a reír otra vez.

-En cambio, nosotros dijimos que era una buena oportunidad estudiar juntos, después de todo, somos hermanos- exclamó Kouichi mirando a Kouji, que tenía un semblante algo frío

-Hey, Kouji, ¿qué te pasa? Hace rato que estás con esa cara- dijo Jp

-Es la única que tengo- dijo este

-¿cómo? Oye…

-Jp, ya basta.- le pidió Zoe- no te preocupes Kouji, no importa si no nos quieres contar

-Solo recuerda que tienes nuestro apoyo- exclamó Takuya

-Está bien- Kouji sonrió- nos vemos luego- y partió en seguida

-Espérame hermano- Kouichi lo siguió

-Yo también tengo que irme- dijo Tommy

-No te dejaré ir solo, te acompaño a tu casa- ofreció Takuya

-No te preocupes, Jp dijo que me acompañaría

-¿qué?, ¿y los vamos a dejar solos?

-Deja de poner peros y camina Jp- Tommy lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó con él

-Hey espera, solo te advierto Takuya, que si te sobrepasas con Zoe, me las pagarás

-¿qué?- ambos chicos se sonrojaron, y al mirarse, solo dieron media vuelta y siguieron rumbos distintos, pero en el fondo, ellos estaban siguiendo un camino igual, un camino por el que nunca se separarán.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Llegó al colegio en cuestión de minutos, y pudo observar en la parte de afuera que había un grupo de chicas que estaban rodeando algo, o más bien, a alguien.

"_parece que hay algunos que se están haciendo populares, solo espérense a verme jugar fútbol"_

Con este pensamiento, Takuya ignoró al chico que estaba siendo perturbado por las chicas, hasta que escuchó su nombre ser mencionado por el aludido.

-Hey, Takuya, tienes que ayudarme- el mencionado volteó, y qué sorpresa, era Kouji.

-¡KOUJI!... ¿qué estás haciendo ahí?

-Así que te llamas Kouji- dijo una chica de pelo castaño

-Qué lindo nombre- exclamó otra

-Cae con tu personalidad- opinó otra, mientras las demás suspiraban por el chico

-Kouji… sí que tienes suerte- mencionó Takuya

-Nada de suerte, ven, ayúdame-

-Está bien, está bien…- Takuya se resignó, y como en los viejos tiempos, iba a ayudar a su amigo-…escuchen todas las fans de Kouji, la que quiera tener una cita con él debe pedir el consentimiento de su hermano

-¿tiene un hermano?

-Un hermano gemelo-corrigió Takuya

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron todas a coro

-Y si se preguntan dónde está…-Takuya señaló una calle-…él está viniendo en este momento a…- las chicas no lo dejaron terminar, pues se fueron corriendo al encuentro de Kouichi

-…ah…- Kouji dio un suspiro de alivio

-Problema resuelto- exclamó Takuya

-Ni tanto, eso meterá en problemas a Kouichi- dijo Kouji un tanto enojado

-¿Tuviste una mejor idea?

-Pues…

-No me lo digas, que ya no quiero saber

-Está bien.

-Mejor entremos, que está haciendo algo de frío- Kouji asintió y los dos entraron al colegio, quedándose en un pasadizo.

-Dime Kouji, ¿cómo haces para que las chicas te adoren?

-Yo no hago nada, ellas solas vienen a mí

-¿qué?...venga que debes hacer algo más- dijo Takuya con un tono pícaro y levantando las cejas

-Oye, que yo no hago nada-

-Vale, vale…te creo, pero ahora sí dime, ¿qué te pasó ayer?- Kouji desvió la mirada

-¿a qué te refieres?

-No te hagas, ayer estabas más serio que de costumbre

-¿a…sí?...- Kouji intentaba desviar el tema, pero no lo conseguían, hay que admitirlo, algunas veces Takuya es muy persistente

-No trates de confundirme Kouji, porque para que no lo quieras contar, debe tratarse de algo grave- Takuya cambió su expresión a una más seria.

-Pues…está bien, te lo diré…

* * *

La atmósfera del digimundo se rodeó de oscuridad, y muchos datos malignos poseían a los digimons; los tres grandes ángeles estaban muy sorprendidos por el repentino ataque, y solo les quedaba luchar contra el mal.

Los digimons poseídos atacaban a los tres ángeles, quienes no se podían defender muy bien, ya que los datos malignos habían aumentado la fuerza de sus contrincantes.

-Son muy fuertes- exclamó ophanimon

-A este pasó nos acabaran muy pronto- dijo seraphimon, esquivando un ataque al mismo tiempo.

-Hay que unir nuestras fuerzas- dijo Cherubimon

-Sí- respondieron los otros ángeles, y en un ataque combinado, lograron vencer a los digimons, quienes se convirtieron en huevos y desaparecieron.

-Al fin…- exclamó ophanimon algo cansada.

-Al parecer tuvieron muchos problemas al vencer a nuestros soldados- resonó una voz en el lugar.

-Y nosotros que queríamos algo más de diversión- otra voz se dejó escuchar

-¿quién está ahí?- preguntó Cherubimon, e inmediatamente después los dos seres se dieron a conocer.

-No puedes ser… ¿qué hacen aquí?- ophanimon ya se quedaba sin habla al ver la presencia de aquellos seres.

-Hemos venido a cumplir una misión- respondieron a coro

-¿están conscientes de lo que están haciendo?- preguntó seraphimon, que estaba igual de tenso que los otros dos.

-Qué pregunta más tonta, claro que sí, por eso estamos aquí, por voluntad propia, y porque queremos cumplir con la voluntad de nuestro señor- exclamó uno -de ellos

-Entréguennos los digiespirits…y nadie saldrá lastimado

-Nunca lo haremos- dieron los tres ángeles al mismo tiempo

-Entonces… prepárense para morir- ambos seres sacaron un objeto que los digimons ángeles conocían muy bien-

-….- ninguno se atrevió a hablar, sabían perfectamente lo que venía

-¡DIGIESPIRIT, DIGIMON A…! – y una enorme cantidad de digicodigo rodeó a los dos cuerpos amenazantes, transformándolos en seres más poderosos.

* * *

Las clases habían dado inicio, y Takuya estaba algo ausente, aún seguía preocupado por lo que le dijo Kouji, Zoe lo notó, por ello, al cambio de hora, pudo decirle a Takuya

-Hey Takuya, ¿qué te pasa? Te noto distraído- expresó con cierta preocupación, el castaño se dio cuenta, así que decidió cambiar de tema

-No me pasa nada, tranquila Zoe, todo está bien- dijo un poco más alegre y entusiasta

-Qué bueno, me gustas más así…- al parecer eso lo último lo dijo en voz alta, porque Takuya se sonrojó a más no poder

-¿qué?

-No, este…pues, nada, no me…no me hagas caso, es decir, lo que quise decir es…- Zoe también se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho _¿por qué dije eso?, tonta, tonta, tonta._ -…quise decir que te ves mejor cuando estás alegre, Jajaja- ¿_eso fue lo único que se me pudo ocurrir? ¿y por qué estoy temblado?, mi corazón late a mil por hora_

-Pues…gracias- dijo Takuya, él también se empezaba a sentir nervioso, otra vez ese sentimiento, el mismo que aparecía en ese tipo de situaciones, cuando estaba él…con ella.

-…por nada- el sonrojo de ambos no se dignaba en desaparecer, así que los dos hicieron lo mejor para ocultar su vergüenza, mirar al frente, fingiendo prestar atención, solo para no encontrarse con el rostro del otro.

La hora de recreo por fin llegó, y al parecer el nerviosismo de Takuya y Zoe ya había desaparecido, pues actuaban como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Dirigiéndose a la cafetería, se toparon con una multitud de chicas.

-¿y a estás qué les pasa?- dijo Zoe con un gesto de fastidio, ya que las chicas no los dejaban pasar.

-De seguro están acosando a otro chico, como suelen hacer- contestó Takuya

-Qué fastidio…- exclamó Zoe

-Mejor vámonos…

-Takuya, Zoe…ayúdenme

-¿ese no es…?- dijo Zoe

-¡Kouichi!- exclamaron los dos, la multitud de chicas abrió paso, y dejó ver a uno de los gemelos, que estaba muy agobiado.

-¿qué estás haciendo ahí?- Preguntó Zoe

-Me tiene acorralado

-Qué malo eres Kouichi- dijo una chica con voz de niña

-Cierto, no seas tan cruel- opinó otra

-Pero…- Kouichi iba a contestar, hasta que alguien habló

-Ustedes, dejen en paz a mi hermano. – Kouji se dejó notar, y tras su presencia, una serie de suspiros se escucharon

-Es Kouji- exclamaron todas las chicas

-Les hice una orden- reiteró el mencionado con su semblante frío

-Ya nos vamos lindo Kouji- dijeron todas, y posteriormente se retiraron

-…ah…gracias hermano- dijo Kouichi.

-No hay de qué, a mí también me tienen harto

-Por supuesto…¡lindo Kouji!- dijo Takuya en tono de burla

-…eh…ya basta- exclamó Kouji un tanto sonrojado, no solo tendría que aguantar el acoso de las chicas, sino que encima, las burlas de Takuya

-Bueno, ya. Vayamos a la cafetería, que Jp y Tommy deben estar esperándonos- sugirió Zoe, y todos asintieron.

Al llegar al lugar, pudieron observar a Jp y Tommy en una de las mesas.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin se dignan en aparecer- exclamó Jp

-¿qué fue lo que les pasó?- preguntó Tommy

-Para resumir, digamos que una multitud de chicas estaban acosando a estos dos- dijo Takuya señalando a Kouji y Kouichi

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron ambos

-Vaya, desearía estar en su lugar- habló Jp, Kouichi solo dio una sonrisa, pero Kouji, al parecer, se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos. Después de unos largo minutos de silencio…

-Ya no lo aguanto más, primero Takuya, ahora Kouji, ¿me podrían explicar qué rayos les pasa por la cabeza?- dijo Zoe, sin rodeos, después de todo, quería saber la respuesta cuanto antes

-Zoe tiene razón, ya es hora de que nos digan qué les pasa- exclamó Jp, Y Tommy y Kouichi solo asintieron.

-Está bien- dijo Kouji- les diremos lo que pasa, a la hora de salida, y se puso a caminar, tenía que pensar cómo se los iba a explicar, los demás solo se miraron, y cada uno regresó a sus aulas, pues ya era la hora de retorno.

* * *

Los dos seres llegaron a un cuarto amplio y oscuro, se observaba la maldad y odio que circulaba por todo el ambiente

-¿consiguieron lo que les pedí?- resonó una voz, ambos seres se miraron, y ninguno tenía intenciones de contestar, pero sabían que tenían que dar una respuesta.

-Lo sentimos mucho- exclamaron al unísono bajando la cabeza

-Vaya, vaya, sus disculpas…no me sirven de nada, díganme, qué fue lo que pasó- exclamó Lucemon en un tono molesto

-Pues…

-FLASHBACK-

-Ríndete seraphimon, tus compañeros ya cayeron- dijo un digimon que atacaba con una espada de metal

-Entréganos los Digiespirit, y podemos considerar perdonarte la vida…- dijo el otro como burla

-¡JAMÁS!- y antes de que recibiera el ataque final, liberó los Digiespirit y los hizo desaparecer, convirtiéndose a la vez en un digihuevo, y desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-Así que Seraphimon hizo eso…- una luz iluminó la habitación, era una computadora que estaba siendo encendida por Lucemon, y al parecer, tenía mucha importancia para él.

-Lo sentimos mucho- reiteraron de nuevo los dos

-No hay problema, todo salió de acuerdo al plan

-¿a qué se refiere?

-¿usted sabe a dónde envió Seraphimon los Digiespirit?

-Por supuesto, los mandó al mundo humano por un portal, pero lo que él no sabe, es que utilizaré la misma técnica que él, para mandarlos a ustedes, así me serán de más ayuda

-Eso quiere decir…

-…que regresaremos a nuestro mundo

-Así es, podrán ir y venir las veces que les plazca, todo ello, para que cumplan la misión que yo les encomiende desde ahora.- Lucemon tenía un rostro maléfico, y sus intenciones eran mucho más negativas que la de antes, el digimundo ya estaba bajo su control desde la caída de los tres ángeles, solo faltaba el mundo humano, y como dijo él, la guerra…recién empieza. Los otros dos seres solo asintieron con igualdad de malicia, y dibujaron en su rostro una sonrisa vengativa y rencorosa.- muy pronto, los niños elegidos conocerán mi verdadero poder, y les daré especialmente, en su punto más bajo, aquellos sentimientos con los que antes me vencieron, serán ahora su perdición, JAJAJAJAJAJA- y su risa malvada se escuchó por todo el lugar

-Sin duda alguna, esto fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer- exclamó un chico en voz baja, para que Lucemon no lo oyera

-Estoy de acuerdo, pronto la raza humana será destruida, y así, el mundo podrá vivir en paz- dijo esta vez, una chica, que tenía el mismo semblante frío y rencoroso que el chico.

-No me arrepiento de esto

-Y yo tampoco- dicho esto, ambos desaparecieron tras las órdenes de Lucemon.- muy pronto llegará…el momento de la caída… de la raza humana.

**Continuará…**

**Hola a todos, aquí está la continuación (que me salió más larga que las otras), y que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Miles de agradecimientos a:**

**ImaginationMai: qué bueno que te haya gustado, créeme que recibir reviews me suben los ánimos de continuar con esta historia, muchas gracias. **

**Takumi03: a mí también me encanta el Takumi, por eso decidí que mi primera historia sería de esta pareja, gracias por tu comentario.**

**Y a todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores, que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, a todos les mando un saludo, y si tienen alguna sugerencia, opinión, pregunta… háganmelo saber con sus reviews.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Atentamente:**

**Ayashi Keiko**


	4. Revelaciones parte 1

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**Capítulo 4: revelaciones parte 1**

El timbre de salida sonó, en breves instantes, Kouji les iba a decir lo que pasaba, a todos, excepto a Takuya, quien ya sabía lo que le sucedía. Ahora se encontraba caminando al lado de Zoe, quien volteaba a verlo de rato en rato.

-Zoe… ¿tú crees que los sueños te adviertan de algo?- preguntó Takuya, algo angustiado

-¿ah?...Pues…no te sabría decir Takuya- A Zoe le agarró desprevenida aquella pregunta, _¿sueños? ¿tendrá algo que ver con…?_

-Sí, me refiero a que, si sueñas algo muchas veces, y siempre lo mismo, ¿es porque te advierte de algo?- La miró directamente a los ojos, por lo cual Zoe se sorprendió, su semblante ahora lucía serio y más preocupado que lo normal.

-¿esto tiene que ver con lo que le pasa a Kouji?

-Ah…pues…- Takuya volteó el rostro, Zoe había adivinado.- no, no se trata de eso, solo que…

-No tiene caso que lo ocultes Takuya, te conozco muy bien, y no eres del tipo de chico que para ausente la mayoría del tiempo

-Pues…

-Puedes confiar en mí, además no sé por qué te empeñas en ocultármelo, si Kouji piensa contárnoslo ahora mismo- Takuya bajó la cabeza, lo cual hizo que Zoe sospechara de su actitud.

-No creo que les cuente ahora…

-¿qué?, ¿por qué?, si él nos dijo que…

-Sé lo que les dijo…- Takuya alzó la mirada, y posó sus ojos en los de Zoe-…pero creo que no les dirá nada hasta que esté seguro

-¿seguro de qué? ¿por qué no nos quiere decir nada?- Zoe cogió a Takuya por los hombros, ya la había preocupado- ¿qué tan grave es lo que nos quiere decir?, dime qué es lo que la pasa a Kouji, ¿es que está enfermo? ¿alguno de sus padres está mal?, ¡dímelo!

-Zoe cálmate

-Pero…

-Creo que no les dirá nada porque no quiere preocuparlos- Takuya tomó los brazos de Zoe y los bajó lentamente- después de todo, él es así.- Zoe se calmó y asintió segundos después.

-Vayamos con los demás -dicho esto, ambos se sonrieron y corrieron hasta el lugar acordado.

* * *

-No pensé que llegaríamos tan rápido

-Es normal, es la primera vez que viajamos en uno de esos portales

-¿y qué se supone que es este lugar?- el chico se puso a observar la habitación poco iluminada, solo había dos sillas y una computadora enorme ubicada en el centro. No había puertas, ni ventanas, era como una caja cerrada, que no se puede abrir.

-Esta es nuestra base desde ahora, desde aquí mandaremos las órdenes a nuestros subordinados.

-¿no podían elegir un lugar más creativo?- la chica volteó a encarar a su camarada, quitándose los lentes negros que tenía y soltando sus cabellos plateados.

-¿es que te da miedo?

-Ja, ¿miedo yo?, por supuesto que no- la voz del chico se tornó más seria…- lo que pasa es que trabajo mejor en un cuarto más iluminado, no me da miedo este tipo de cosas.

-Ya veo- antes de que voltee, el chico la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia él

-Pero si tú tienes miedo, puedes contar conmigo, que yo te protegeré- y antes de que se acerque más, la chica desapareció- ¿en dónde te metiste?

-Será mejor que dejes de coquetear conmigo, no te servirá de nada- lucía seria

-Solo estaba bromeando- dijo mientras se acercaba a la computadora, la cual se encendió sin ninguna orden, dejando ver unas cuantas imágenes

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí

-Vaya, al parecer lo descubrió muy rápido, creo que subestimamos a ese niño.

-Tú lo habrás subestimado, yo ya sabía que esto pasaría

-Y si lo sabías, ¿por qué dejaste que lo descubriera?- la chica lo volvió a mirar, como diciéndole algo a través de su mirada-…ya entiendo.

-Fue exactamente lo que nos dijo el señor Lucemon, esto servirá para ver con nuestros propios ojos…

-…Los poderes de los Digiespirit- completó la frase

-Exacto, veamos qué tan fuerte eres, Kouji Minamoto

* * *

-¿cómo que Kouji no está?- exclamó Zoe

-Pues, pensamos que vendría con ustedes dos- dijo Kouichi

-Se acabó, Kouji no nos quiere contar nada, por eso no ha venido- Jp tenía un rostro enojado

-Tranquilo, de seguro se le presentó algo y…- lo excusó Tommy

-No pongas excusas, él no nos dice nada porque no confía en nosotros

-Eso no es cierto…- Takuya tomó la palabra- lo que pasa es que él no quiere preocuparlos

-Concuerdo con Takuya, hay que entender la situación de Kouji, yo creo que lo único que quiere él es protegernos- dijo Zoe

-¿y de qué se supone que nos va a proteger?- una fuerte explosión se escuchó cerca de donde ellos estaban, al mismo tiempo que los celulares de los cinco estaban brillando

-Creo que eso responde tu pregunta Jp- dijo Takuya comenzando a correr en dirección de la explosión, con todos los demás siguiéndolo.

Muy cerca de allí, Kouji se encontraba algo herido, recostado en un rincón del parque donde se encontraba.

-Será mejor que no me sigas, pues la diferencia de poderes es muy grande- un digimon se dejó ver en la rama de un árbol

-Así que tú eras el que me estaba siguiendo- Kouji hacía el intento de pararse, pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes

-Jajaja, sí, y qué con eso, tengo órdenes para seguirte.

-Esas órdenes, ¿quién te las dio?- pronunció Kouji con dificultad

-Nadie que te importe

-¡KOUJI!- varias voces se escucharon a lo lejos, eran ellos, sus amigos, que iban a ayudarlo. Kouji se alegró al verlos.

-Kouji, ¿estás bien?- Jp se inclinó para ayudarlo a pararse

-¿quién te hizo esto?- Exclamó Kouichi

-Fui yo- el digimon habló

-¡Taphirmon!- dijo Tommy

-¿qué hace un digimon aquí?- preguntó Zoe

-Tengo órdenes de seguir a este chico

-¿órdenes de quién?- Takuya hizo la misma pregunta que Kouji

-Es inútil, no quiere decirlo- dijo Kouji

-Es cierto, nosotros te daremos tu merecido- gritó Jp sujetando a Kouji

-Jajaja, qué absurdos, sin sus poderes no pueden hacer nada contra mí-Taphirmon atacó, mandando a volar a todos, incluyendo a Kouji.

-Todos estaban mal heridos, Taphirmon tenía poderes que ellos nunca antes habían experimentado. A penas y se podían mover…

-No…dejaré…- Takuya se paraba con dificultad, algo en su interior lo movía, era el sentimiento de proteger a sus seres queridos, ese sentimiento que lo impulsaba a salir adelante- ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE MALTRATES A MIS AMIGOS!- el cielo se iluminó, y una esfera de luz apareció, saliendo de ella, los Digiespirit humanos y bestia de los guerreros legendarios. Sintieron una gran calidez, y sus heridas iban desapareciendo poco a poco. Mientras sus celulares brillaban, convirtiéndose de nuevo, en los digivice.

-Esto es…- Kouji se sentía renovado, al igual que los otros, volvían a sentirlo, el sentimiento…de la digievolución.

-¡DIGIESPIRIT, DIGIMON A…!- ese grito unísono asustó a Taphirmon

-Agunimon

-Lobomon

-Kazemon

-Kumamon

-Bitelmon

-Luebemon

-No…no puede ser- gotas de sudor caían de la frente de Taphirmon- ellos no pueden…- Taphirmon se disponía a huir, pero Kazemon y Bitelmon le cerraron el paso.

-No te preocupes, te ayudaremos- dicho esto, todos lanzaron sus ataques combinados, y dejando ver el digicodigo de Taphirmon

-Cuídense de ellos…- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Taphirmon, para luego convertirse en un digihuevo y -desaparecer por la luz que estaba en el cielo, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

* * *

-Taphirmon fue derrotado, y su información regresó al digimundo- concluyó el chico después de ver el resultado de la batalla

-Entonces todo salió de acuerdo al plan

-Sí, ya vimos con nuestros propios ojos el poder de los guerreros legendarios, y con esta información, podremos encontrar sus puntos débiles

-Pero eso no es todo, siguiendo el plan del señor Lucemon, ahora tendremos doble trabajo- la chica estaba escribiendo algo en la computadora

-Ahora tendremos que infiltrarnos en sus vidas, ¿verdad?- ella solo asintió- dime, ¿está todo listo?

-Sí, desde mañana, iremos al colegio, y conoceremos cara a cara…

-…A los niños elegidos- ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, y desaparecieron en el acto.

* * *

Los chicos estaban reunidos en una calle poco transitada por las personas, esperando a que Kouji les dijera lo que le pasaba.

-Últimamente he sentido que alguien me seguía, al principio pensé que era mi imaginación, pero era demasiado coincidencia, pasaron algunos días, y comencé a tener sueños extraños, sueños relacionados con nosotros…y el digimundo

-¿el digimundo?- exclamó Tommy

-Sí

-¿qué era lo que soñabas?- Kouichi tenía mucha curiosidad

-Pues, que nosotros regresábamos al digimundo, pero al llegar, todos los digimons estaban siendo controlados por algo, y había una cueva, a la cual, nosotros entrábamos, y vimos a…

-¿a quién?- exclamó Jp

-…A Lucemon- Todos se quedaron atónitos

-¿Lucemon? Pero a él ya lo hemos derrotado- opinó Kouichi

-¿No se habrá tratado de un mal sueño?, tal vez estabas fatigado- dijo Zoe

-Al principio también pensé en eso, pero los sueños se repetían cada noche, incluso hasta ahora, y lo peor era que… en todos los sueños, todos…terminábamos muertos.- los chicos estaban muy preocupados, sobre todo por la última parte, ¿qué querrá decir aquello? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué Kouji era el único que los soñaba?

-…suena...escalofriante- dijo Jp, a la vez que agachaba la cabeza

-Pero eso no es todo, justo al final de mi sueño, aparecen dos personas más, que tienen una figura aterradora, las cuales estaban sonriendo; una de esas figuras abre los ojos, rojos como sangre, y con una espada, extermina a todos los digimons que están a su paso.

-Pero ya descubrimos que el digimon que te seguía era Taphirmon, y él fue el causante de esos sueños- opinó Tommy

-Sí, pero aún no sabemos qué es lo que hacía un digimon en el mundo humano, y mucho menos, por qué es que de pronto aparecieron los Digiespirit aquí- dijo Jp

-Y eso no es todo, Taphirmon dijo que estaba siguiendo órdenes de alguien, no sabemos de quién- Los chicos se preocuparon más ante lo que dijo Takuya

-El ambiente se tornaba tenso, ninguno sabía qué cosa decir, hasta que de repente, sus digivice comenzaron a brillar como antes, y una voz conocida para ellos se pronunció…

-Niños elegidos, por favor escuchadme, el digimundo está de nuevo en peligro, necesitamos de su ayuda cuanto antes

-Esa es…

-¡Ophanimon!

-No tengo mucho tiempo- la voz comenzaba a distorsionarse- junten sus digivice y pronuncien todos juntos- Portal digimon, ábrete

-¡Portal digimon, ábrete!- la luz resplandeciente volvió a aparecer, y dos criaturas salieron de ella

-Ellos los ayudarán en esta nueva tarea, cuento con ustedes- La voz de Ophanimon se extinguió por completo y la luz también desapareció, dejando ver a los dos digimons. Todos se sorprendieron mucho.

-Pero si son…- exclamó Tommy

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Hola mis queridos lectores, lamento el retraso, aquí les traigo este capítulo, y espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, ha y por cierto…**

**Takumi03: como te habrás dado cuenta, lo que le pasaba a Kouji no era nada bueno; pero te prometo, que muy pronto habrá alguien que le hará perder el sueño. Y no solo a él. **

**Y para terminar, si tienen alguna duda, opinión o comentario acerca de la historia, déjenme reviews para mejorarla.**

**Atentamente:**

**Ayashi Keiko **


	5. Revelaciones parte 2

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo 5: Revelaciones parte 2**

"Muchas cosas han pasado" ahora ya no es nuestro líder Takuya el que pensaba esto, sino nadie más que Kouichi, que caminaba por las calles directo al colegio. Él es una persona muy responsable y respetuosa, muy amigable y discreto, sin duda estas cualidades volverían loca a cualquier chica, pero él aún no pensaba tan profundamente en esas cosas, tenía otras preocupaciones, como el digimundo, y su nueva misión asignada a penas ayer, por sus antiguos compañeros digimon.

-FLASHBACK-

-Esos son…- exclamó Tommy, después de verles el rostro a aquellos digimon, y sentir una profunda alegría en su corazón, al igual que los otros.

-¡BOKOMON! ¡NEMON!- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, eran ellos, sus viejos amigos, a los cuales extrañaban profundamente. Y posteriormente corrieron a su encuentro

-Los dos digimons lucían algo serios, ¿es que no se alegran de ver a sus viejos amigos? Al parecer los chicos se dieron cuenta de ello, porque antes de llegar, se pararon en seco, algo dudosos.

-¿son ustedes?- preguntó Tommy, con esa actitud, ya no estaban seguros

-Chicos…- exclamó Bokomon, ella seguía mirándolos seriamente

-¿pa…pasa algo?-dijo esta vez Takuya. ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Chicos…- Nemon habló esta vez

-¡LOS EXTRAÑAMOS MUCHO!- los ojos de ambos digimons chorrearon de lágrimas, y corrieron a abrazar a sus amigos, tanto tiempo sin verlos, cuánto habían deseado este momento. Los chicos se alegraron, y correspondieron al abrazo de sus amigos.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos!- exclamó Jp

-Me alegra de que estén bien- opinó Kouichi. Cuando por fin terminaron de abrazarse, y dejar de llorar, ya pudieron conversar más tranquilos. Era el momento de las explicaciones.

-Antes de decirles algo, necesitamos que nos acompañen a un lugar- Bokomon tomó la palabra, y seguidamente hizo aparecer un portal luminoso-…por favor, entren

-Pero…- Jp no pudo continuar, ya que Bokomon lo interrumpió

-No hay tiempo de peros, si quieren que les expliquemos las cosas, será mejor que entren en el portal- dicho esto, todos entraron sin dudar.

Al atravesar el portal, se encontraron en un lugar muy cómodo y amplio, iluminado por una luz clara. Poseía cuatro muebles grandes en el centro, y varias computadoras alrededor.

-¿qué es este lugar?- Zoe estaba fascinada con el ambiente, era la primera vez que pisaba un lugar como ese

-Ahora mismo se los explico…- dijo Bokomon

-Primero siéntense en los muebles- indicó Nemon, sentándose a la vez en uno de ellos. Después de que se acomodaron, esperaron a escuchar las explicaciones de Bokomon

-Bien, como ya sabrán, vosotros acaban de recibir nuevamente sus Digiespirit, tanto el humano como el bestia- todos asintieron- eso solo significa algo, y creo que ustedes lo saben muy bien, una nueva amenaza se acerca, y ha desatado grandes daños en el digimundo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron todos a la vez

-No interrumpan- contestó Bokomon- como decía, esta amenaza a causado gran daño en el digimundo. Así que se los contaré desde el principio. Después de que ustedes se fueron, el digimundo gozó de una enorme paz, todos los digimons estaban felices, y los tres ángeles, junto a los espíritus de los guerreros legendarios se encargaban de mantener esa paz. Pero de repente, los digimons comenzaron a revelarse, y a causar estragos en el digimundo, lastimando a otros digimons. Estábamos desconcertados por esa actitud, e investigando, descubrimos que esos digimons estaban siendo manipulados por algo desconocido. Pero al descubrirlo, ya era demasiado tarde…- Bokomon hizo una pausa, y continuó-…los digimons se infiltraron en el castillo de Ophanimon, donde estaban los tres ángeles, junto a los diez Digiespirit; y los atacaron, a la vez que aparecieron dos digimons muy poderosos, que los eliminaron al poco tiempo.- los rostros de los elegidos estaban en shock…

-¿eso quiere decir que…?- habló Kouji

-Sí, los tres ángeles desaparecieron, y fuimos testigos de cómo acabaron con ellos.- dijo Bokomon con el rostro nublado

-Pero antes de que acaben con ellos, la dama Ophanimon creó un portal al mundo humano, y nos mandó con ustedes, para guiarlos en su nueva tarea- continuó Nemon

-Y paralelamente a ello, Seraphimon liberó los Digiespirit, mandándolos también por el portal; luego ellos…desaparecieron, y nosotros, vinimos aquí en seguida. Ahora, no sabemos mucho sobre el enemigo, pero no es como a lo que se han enfrentado antes. Además, que controla a los digimons, aunque no sabemos cómo lo hace aún; podemos estar seguros de algo, este nuevo enemigo, quiere someter al digimundo, y también al mundo humano. Así que nuestra misión es: descubrir a nuestro enemigo, y detenerlo de sus planes.- los chicos asintieron, tenían una mirada decidida y comprometida.- ¿alguna pregunta?

-Sí, yo…- dijo Zoe, parándose de su asiento y señalando al suelo- ¿qué es este lugar?

-Ah, pues verán; este lugar va a ser nuestra base; desde aquí vigilaremos a los digimons que aparezcan en el mundo humano, y recopilaremos información acerca de ellos. A parte que está conectada directamente con el digimundo, y nos mandará datos desde allí también.- Zoe se sentó

-¿y cómo hiciste para abrir ese portal?- preguntó Tommy

-Eso es gracias al ángel Cherubimon, antes de que se convierta en un digihuevo, nos dio el poder de abrir portales al mundo humano y viceversa…

-¿les dio?

-Sí, yo también puedo- dijo Nemon muy contento, y preparándose para abrir un portal

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo tontomon- y Bokomon le dio un fuerte golpe

-No era necesario que me pegaras, además no soy tontomon, soy Nemon…- reclamó Nemon

-¡Cállate y déjame terminar de explicarles!- los chicos rieron, ya se extrañaban de no verlos pelear.- y a ustedes qué les pasa- todos negaron con la cabeza, y Bokomon continuó su explicación- bueno, a decir verdad, nos dio esto…- dijo extendiendo su brazo, y mostrando una pulsera verde adherida a su piel-

-Qué hermosa- exclamó Zoe

-Esto nos permite abrir los portales desde cualquier lugar, hacia el digimundo o al mundo humano

-¿y no habrá algunas para nosotros?- preguntó Zoe, quien ya quería ponerse esa pulsera

-Por supuesto, Cherubimon me dio algunas para ustedes también- y dándole una indicación a Nemon, les enseñó un estuche, con varias pulseras -dentro.

-Fabuloso- exclamó Zoe con la pulsera puesta- me queda genial.

-Eso dilo por ti Zoe- le dijo Takuya

-Cierto, a las chicas les queda bien, pero para nosotros…- Jp no tenía ninguna intención de ponerse esas pulseras.

-No se preocupen, esas pulseras pueden ser invisibles, si ustedes no quieren exponerlas, pueden ocultarlas

-¿y cómo hacemos eso?- preguntó Kouichi

-Muy fácil, solo tienen que marcar el botón amarillo que tiene- respondió Nemon, Zoe lo hizo, y en instantes la pulsera se volvió invisible

-Pero así no es divertido-

-Si no te gusta, vuelves a marcar el botón- respondió Bokomon

-¡Pero si está invisible!

-En ese caso, tienes que decir algo para activarla

-Mmm, a ver, ya sé…Viento- y así la pulsera volvió a aparecer- genial

-Bien, creo que con esa demostración, ya saben cómo activarlas, ahora pueden utilizarlas sin excusas, y recuerden no perderlas, pues solo con ellas pueden abrir los portales, y venir aquí.

-¿No podemos venir aquí caminando?- preguntó Tommy

-No, por dos razones, la primera: si alguien te rastrea, encontrarán nuestra base, y segunda: no creo que quieras caminar desde tu casa, hasta el fondo del mar

-¡QUÉ?!- sin duda ese comentario los dejo atónitos a todos

-¿estamos en el fondo del mar?- preguntó Kouichi

-Así es, nuestra base está entre rocas grandes, en el fondo del mar- respondió esta vez Nemon, como si fuera lo más obvio

-Vaya, sí que es una sorpresa- comentó Kouji

-¿y a partir de ahora qué vamos a hacer?- Jp tomó la palabra

-Pues, hasta el momento no tenemos más información; lo mejor es que regresen a sus casas, y cuando aparezca un digimon les avisaremos por sus digivice. Nosotros permaneceremos en la base, continuando con nuestra investigación, y si ustedes pueden, traten de recolectar información también- Todos asintieron, y prosiguieron a abrir los portales cada uno, regresando así a sus respectivas casas.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Tan pensativo estaba Kouichi en esto, que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con una persona, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, y que Kouichi reaccionara.

-Auch…- se dejó escuchar una melodiosa voz

-Mil disculpas, estaba distraído- pero cuando Kouichi la vio, sintió un extraño calor en su cuerpo, se trataba de una chica, posiblemente la más hermosa que había visto hasta ahora. _Es muy linda_

-Perdona, pero… ¿podrías pararte?- Kouichi abrió los ojos, ambos estaban en el suelo, en una posición muy comprometedora

-Cla…claro- y se paró de inmediato, para luego ayudar a la chica a levantarse

-Muchas gracias, la verdad es que estaba pensando en otra cosa, y no me fijé mucho por donde iba; espero no haberte molestado- la jovencita hizo una mueca que encantó a Kouichi, y este no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la hermosa figura de la chica

-No, no te preocupes, yo también estaba algo distraído.

-Ya veo, pero no te quito mucho tu tiempo, aunque no fue la mejor forma, me agradó conocerte, este…

-Kouichi- aclaró él

-Muy bien Kouichi, me da mucho gusto conocerte- y le estrechó la mano- espero que no te hayas llevado una mala imagen de mí

-No, para nada

-Qué bien, ah, ya se me hace tarde, nos vemos luego Kouichi- y seguidamente se puso a correr velozmente, dejando a un Kouichi muy emocionado y sonrojado. _Es la persona más linda que he conocido, sin duda…ha, maldición, no le he preguntado su nombre. Bien hecho Kouichi, posiblemente no la vuelvas a ver, y no le preguntas su nombre._

Kouichi se marchó del lugar algo decepcionado, y metros más adelante, se encontró con Kouji, quien lo saludó amigablemente.

-Buenos días Kouichi

-Ah, buenos días Kouji- dijo soltando un suspiro

-¿qué te pasa? Pareces algo…desanimado- Kouichi soltó otro suspiro

-Pues sí, la verdad es que sí

-¿por qué?

-Pues…- y le contó lo que había pasado con la chica

-Jajaja- Kouji se estaba divirtiendo con el relato de su hermano, aunque no era su costumbre, cuando se reía, lo hacía con ganas

-Kouji, no está bien que te rías de tu hermano

-Perdón pero, Jajaja, esta vez sí te pasaste hermano, Jajaja

Ya lo sé, pero se me escapó, a cualquiera le puede pasar- dijo resignándose

-Es cierto, pero te digo algo, si el destino quiere que te vuelvas a encontrar con esa chica, hará lo posible para que eso suceda, ya no te deprimas por -eso- lo animó Kouji-…y si te la vuelves a encontrar, me ofrezco de padrino, jajaja - Kouichi se sonrojó ante eso; pero en esos instantes, Kouji no sabía quién era la chica, ni tampoco se imaginaba lo importante que iba a ser ella en su vida y en la de su hermano.

Llegaron al colegio temprano, como era su costumbre y en la entrada se encontraron con el resto del grupo; aunque solo alcanzaron a saludarse, ya que muy pronto empezarían las clases.

En la clase de Kouji y Kouichi, el profesor entró como era su costumbre, pero esta vez, tenía una noticia para decirles…

-Chicos, desde este día, una nueva compañera estudiará con nosotros, adelante por favor…- y la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando ver a una hermosa chica; sin duda, los cometarios de los chicos no tardaron en escucharse.

Kouji levantó la mirada, y se topó con los ojos de ella, parecía que lo estaba mirando a él, una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, una sensación…agradable. _¿Qué es esto? _Se preguntó a sí mismo

Kouichi la miró sorprendido. _No puede ser, ella es…_

* * *

**Aquí les traigo la segunda parte del capítulo "revelaciones", les agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic.**

**Uchiha1507****: me alegro de que te haya gustado, ello me da ánimos para continuar con esta historia**

**Y a todos mis lectores, muchísimas gracias. Cualquier comentario, duda, pregunta, opinión, etc. Háganmelo saber con sus reviews**

**Atentamente:**

**Ayashi Keiko**


	6. Nuevos amigos y enemigos parte 1

**Disclaimer: digimon no me pertenece, es exclusivamente de propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Nuevos amigos y enemigos parte 1**

Piel blanca, pelo largo y negro, ojos miel y estatura normal. Así era la chica que estaba al frente de los gemelos y del resto de la clase. Se notaba que el uniforme le asentaba perfectamente. Los chicos no dejaban de mirarla, y las chicas ya se sentían un poco celosas.

-Buenos días a todos…-dijo con una reverencia, mostrando su delicadeza-…soy Zura Morihime, y espero que nos llevemos muy bien.- con esas simples, pero encantadoras palabras, terminó su presentación.

-Ahora ya conocen a su nueva compañera, ella se transfirió a esta escuela por el trabajo de sus padres; así que les pido que la traten amablemente. Ahora veamos dónde te vas a sentar- el profesor comenzó a observar todas las mesas, para que luego su mirada se posara al lado de uno de los gemelos-…al lado del joven Minamoto.- en ese instante Kouji observó el asiento adjunto al de él: vacío. Recordaba que la persona que estaba sentada ahí fue trasladada hace una semana. Dejando el asiento libre.

-Muchísimas gracias maestro- con estas palabras, Zura se iba ganando el aprecio del profesor, y miradas admiradas del resto de la clase. Pero ella, al parecer, no se preocupaba por ello. Simplemente se dirigía a su asiento asignado, sin bajar la vista en ningún momento; ni siquiera por el contacto directo con la mirada de Kouji, ni por los comentarios de sus compañeros y compañeras. Llegó a su asiento, y después de mirar por última vez a Kouji, le dedicó una amable sonrisa-…espero que nos llevemos muy bien…- y se sentó

Kouji tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, esa mirada, esa sonrisa, la había visto antes. Otra vez, aquella extraña sensación surgió en su cuerpo.

"_¿Por qué tengo esta sensación? ¿Qué significa?" _se repetía a sí mismo.

Minutos después le alcanzaron a Kouji un papel doblado, lo tomó, y desdoblándolo lentamente pudo ver que era de Kouichi, diciéndole algo. Después de leerlo solo alcanzó a abrir sus ojos de la sorpresa y voltear a ver a su nueva acompañante. No podía creer tanta coincidencia. Zura Morihime, no era más que la chica que conoció Kouichi esta mañana.

* * *

-¿Cómo va el plan?- la misma voz tenebrosa y malvada se dejó escuchar otra vez.

-Muy bien, señor Lucemon. Ahora mismo ellos están encargándose de hacer lo que usted mandó.

-Bien, asegúrense de reunir toda la información posible acerca de ellos, ya que con ello podremos acabarlos

-Así será- Lucemon dejó mostrar una sonrisa malvada ante el comentario de la chica

-May, sigues siendo tan eficaz, pero aún te falta aprender más. Solo recuerda el plan. Y ahora mismo tú también te transferirás a la base.

-De acuerdo, señor Lucemon- May comenzó a dirigirse al portal que este le había abierto y antes de pasar por él:

-Solo recuerda, estando en la base, cumplirás con todo lo que te digan ellos dos, y a la vez, tú también me informarás de su rendimiento. Esta vez no voy a tolerar ningún error, y un pequeño fallo…dile adiós a este mundo, May- la voz de Lucemon resonó por todo el lugar, y May penetró en el portal. Aunque esas palabras fueron muy duras, no lograron intimidarla, pues ella ya no sentía aquello que la hacía temer…a la muerte.

* * *

-Eso es todo por hoy- y el maestro agarró su portafolio, y después de darles unas últimas indicaciones al salón 5-2 se retiró de inmediato.

-Ha…- Takuya soltó un suspiro- por fin se acabaron las clases de matemáticas- tirándose sobre su pupitre.

-Tú no tienes remedio- le replicó Zoe.

-¿tú eres Zoe Ayamoto?- la mencionada dio media vuelta para toparse con un chico blanco, de ojos azules y el pelo castaño. Se trataba del alumno nuevo, que había sido traído desde Francia.

-Itou- con solo escuchar ese nombre, Takuya se levantó, y miró con cierto desagrado al castaño, desde que había entrado a su salón no le había dado buena espina, y el hecho de que esté hablando con Zoe, tampoco le agradaba tanto que digamos.

-Vaya, el hecho de que una chica tan linda como tú recuerde mi nombre, me hace muy feliz- le respondió este, y Zoe solo le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Vamos, no me digas eso…Itou- esta vez se le notó un leve sonrojo a la rubia. Obviamente Takuya miraba la escena con celos. _Cómo se atreve a coquetear con Zoe. _

-Itou suena demasiado formal, solo llámame Hiroto

-¡oye, ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer?!- le gritó Takuya

-Te agradecería mucho que lo hicieras- Hiroto hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Takuya, y se concentró más en Zoe

-Está bien, tú también llámame Zoe- dijo esta con otra sonrisa, haciendo poner a Takuya más furioso, lo habían ignorado por completo.

-Bien Zoe, tienes un nombre tan bonito como tus ojos…- y seguidamente le besó la mejilla-…nos vemos luego- y se retiró del lugar, seguido de varias chicas que suspiraban con su nombre.

-Nos…vemos…- A Zoe sin duda le sorprendió ese gesto, se llevó una mano a su mejilla, estaba caliente. Pero luego, algo llamó su atención.

-¿Ya terminaste de coquetear con tu novio?- exclamó Takuya muy molesto

-¿qué? Yo no estaba coqueteando con nadie, y él no es mi novio

-Huy, pues no parece fíjate, si hasta se nota que te gustó que te besara

-A mí no me gustó nada

-Y por qué te sonrojaste

-Pues…- Zoe ya no sabía qué responder, estaba enojada como para analizar eso ahora.

-Ya vez…es porque te gusta.- Takuya se acercó más, con un tono de yo tengo la razón

-¡ya te dije que no!

-No te creo

-Takuya…- Zoe se estaba conteniendo, pero ya no podía- ¡TAKUYA, ERES UN TONTO!- seguidamente los dos se dieron media vuelta, y salieron echando humos del salón.

-Takuya…- ni Zoe ni Takuya se percataron de que había una última persona en el aula, que presenció su pelea típica.-…creo que tendré el camino libre, gracias Zoe Ayamoto.

Por otro lado, en el salón de los gemelos también había tocado el timbre de recreo, pero al parecer nadie tenía la intención de salir del aula de clases, en especial los chicos. Pues todos estaban rodeando el pupitre de la chica nueva, preguntándole una que otra cosa…

-¿tienes hermanos?- preguntó una chica

-No, pero conozco a dos personas, a las cuales las considero como tal- respondió Zura mirando directamente los ojos de la chica, esta solo sonrió

-¿y en qué trabajan tus padres?- preguntó uno de los chicos

-Ellos son…son dueños de una empresa, y por los negocios, es que me tengo que cambiar mucho de colegios.

-¿y cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí?- exclamó un chico

-No nos gustaría que te fueras- agregó otra chica, que ya la consideraba parte de la familia, y a lo cual los demás solo asintieron.

-Yo creo que me quedaré un largo tiempo, porque también tengo que cumplir con mis tareas encomendadas

-¿tú trabajas?- preguntó una chica castaña con curiosidad y admiración

-Sí…

-¿en qué?

-Soy una especie de investigadora- al parecer a Zura no le costaba adaptarse a los continuos cambios, y respondía a las preguntas de los demás sin dificultad.

Unas filas más adelante estaban Kouji y Kouichi, conversando acerca del incidente de esta mañana…y por supuesto que también de Zura.

-Al parecer la suerte me sonríe- exclamó Kouichi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ya quiero conocerla mejor- esto último tratando de visualizarla a través de sus compañeros. Pero luego su mirada se posó en su hermano, quien hasta ahora no le había dicho nada, solo se había limitado a mirarla…a ella- ¿Kouji?

-¿ah?- este volteo inmediatamente- ¿qué pasa?

-Dime tú, ¿qué te pasa?- interrogó Kouichi

-Pues…¿no crees que es demasiada coincidencia?- se animó a decir

-¿el qué?

-Pues, que tú conozcas a esa chica en la mañana, y luego la vuelvas a ver, en el colegio. Creo que me parece muy raro

-¿raro? La verdad, es que no lo había pensado, cierto que es una coincidencia- el rostro de Kouichi se alegró-…y una muy buena.

-Kouichi- Kouji lo vio alejándose, en dirección de Zura. Ya sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-No te preocupes Kouji. Que esto sí es suerte.- seguidamente llegó hasta donde Zura.

-Kouichi, qué bueno que te veo- dijo esta, sonriéndole tiernamente

-¿ustedes se conocen?- preguntaron los demás

-Por supuesto, ella es mi amiga.- respondió Kouichi sin quitarle la vista a Zura

-¡asombroso! No llevas ni un día aquí, y ya conoces a uno de los ídolos de nuestra escuela, eres fantástica Zura- proclamó una chica de pelo rojizo

-¡Fantástica!- gritaron las demás chicas

-Créeme que quisiéramos estar en tu lugar, y tener una cita con los gemelos- las chicas se retiraron maravilladas de la chica nueva, y lejos de los celos, la veían como un ejemplo a seguir. Los chicos también se retiraron, dejando solo a Kouichi, Zura y Kouji.

-Kouichi…- Zura lo miró fijamente, y luego miró a Kouji- ¿crees que me pueden acompañar a conocer el colegio?

-Será un placer- esta vez respondió Kouji, no sabía por qué, pero de alguna manera esa chica le hacía sentir algo especial, no quería probar con ella su actitud fría, tenía ganas de mostrar su verdadera faceta, su verdadera personalidad. ¿cómo es que alguien logra eso en tan solo unos instantes? Se preguntaba Kouji, la respuesta…estaba en su corazón.

* * *

En cuestión de segundos, May llegó a las instalaciones de la base, donde se suponía, debería encontrar al menos, a uno de sus compañeros.

-¿no hay nadie?- la pregunta iba más para ella misma que para otro. De repente, frente a ella se abrió uno de esos portales, mostrando una imagen masculina, conocida a la perfección por May.

-¿ya llegaste?- el chico cerró el portal rápidamente, mostrando su cabello rubio, y esos ojos color canela. May solamente asintió, y escondió un leve rubor.

-¿dónde está ella?

-Cumpliendo con su misión

-¿no se supone que deberías hacer lo mismo?

-No me agrada mucho la actuación.

-Pero lo haces muy bien, y si no quieres problemas con el señor Lucemon, será mejor que cumplas.

-Sé que no me delatarás

-¿por qué?

-Tú sabes muy bien por qué, y pienso aprovecharme de eso- el chico se acercó lentamente al rostro de May, deteniéndose, antes de tocar sus labios con su boca. Haciendo que la chica se sonrojara violentamente- pero entiende algo, hagas lo que hagas, así logres superarla, tú no me interesas. Y si estás aquí, es porque Lucemon vio algo, y te hizo parte de la realeza. Pero si quieres sobrevivir en esta tarea, te recomiendo que dejes los sentimientos a un lado, y te centres en nuestro verdadero objetivo, destruir a los niños elegidos, y al resto de la humanidad.- y antes de que él se retirara, May lo detuvo.

-sabes muy bien que ella solo te ve como un compañero, o a lo mucho como un hermano, en cambio yo…

-basta May, es suficiente, entiéndelo de una vez, no me interesas. Y más vale que te pongas a trabajar, o sino no formarás parte de esto. Y yo mismo me encargaré de eliminarte.

-No te daré el gusto, ya sabes…los tres, somos parte de la realeza, y aunque solo ustedes dos tengan los Digiespirit del destino, yo soy parte del plan del señor Lucemon, y si yo caigo, ustedes caen conmigo.- después de eso, el chico se retiró como había llegado, y del cuerpo de May salió un hilo de oscuridad, que fue aumentando más y más, esa oscuridad que pretendía acabar con todo y todos, esa oscuridad, que tiempo atrás, los niños creyeron destruir; pero que lamentablemente volvió a resurgir, no solo por Lucemon, sino por los sentimientos oscuros, de odio y de rencor. Sentimientos negativos de seres humanos hacia seres humanos.- ya lo verán, yo seré mejor que todos, me encargaré personalmente de borrar a cada humano de la faz de la tierra, y junto con el señor Lucemon, la realeza podrá vivir en un mundo, sin los inservibles seres humanos. Después de todo, nosotros tenemos el mismo objetivo…destruir la humanidad.

* * *

Kouichi, Kouji y Zura salieron del salón, en dirección a todos los lugares que poseía su institución educativa.

-Esta es la biblioteca- dijo Kouichi, señalando una amplia habitación repleta de libros.

-Si quieres saber de algo, o buscar información, este es el mejor lugar- agregó Kouji.

-Creo que me ayudará mucho en mis investigaciones- comentó Zura

-Cierto, ¿y qué tipo de cosas investigas?- preguntó Kouichi, comenzando a caminar hacia otra dirección, acompañado de los otros dos.

-Pues…- Zura se quedó un poco pensativa

-¿pasa algo?- comentó Kouji al ver la actitud de la chica.

-No, es solo que…no estoy segura de decirles

-Puedes confiar en nosotros- Kouichi la miró a los ojos, y Zura hizo lo mismo, para después voltear hacia Kouji, este solo asintió.

-Me gusta investigar…cosas inexplicables

-¿cosas inexplicables?- dijo Kouichi rascándose la nuca

-¿cómo cuáles?- a Kouji le había interesado esa respuesta, quería saber más.

-Por ejemplo… hace unas semanas, sucedió algo extraño en la estación de Shibuya- los gemelos se miraron, presintiendo de lo que se trataba.-…muchas personas creyeron haber visto a un monstruo saliendo de la tierra…

-Sí, pero eso es solo un rumor...- Kouichi quería cambiar de tema, pero al parecer, Zura no se lo iba a permitir

-No, eso es lo que les hicieron creer a la mayoría, he estado investigando, y he descubierto que el gobierno ha abierto una investigación sobre ese hecho, si fuera una falsa, el gobierno no se molestaría en invertir tanto dinero en una investigación así.

-Sí, pero…

-Además, según mis fuentes, hay personas implicadas en ese hecho. Según los datos, varios niños de nuestra edad fueron vistos ahí. Lo que el gobierno quiere es descubrir a eso niños, e interrogarlos.

-¿y qué pasaría si descubren a esos niños?- dijo Kouichi.

-Lo más seguro es que les pregunten varias cosas hasta dar con las respuestas, y no creo que termine nada bien

-¿por qué?- exclamó Kouji

-Yo sé de esas investigaciones que realiza el gobierno, hay muchas cosas que la gente ignora, porque el gobierno ha sabido ocultarlo, eliminando todas las evidencias posibles. Estoy segura, que si descubren algo que ellos desconocían, simplemente borrarán las evidencias, incluyendo a los niños.- Kouji y Kouichi no sabían qué decir ante tal respuesta, en ningún momento se les había pasado por la cabeza aquello, ni siquiera que podían poner en peligro a sus seres queridos si los descubren a ellos.

-¿y si tú encontraras a esos niños?- Kouji se detuvo, y miró a Zura a los ojos- ¿qué harías?

-Yo…- una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara- los alejaría del gobierno- sin duda, la respuesta los dejó aún más sorprendidos a los dos

-¿por qué?- preguntó Kouichi, decidido de escuchar más de su querida amiga.

-Porque no es justo para esos chicos, ni para sus familiares. Convertirse en peones del gobierno, no es justo. Yo solo quiero que el mundo sea feliz, y las injusticias no hacen feliz al mundo. Por eso, si yo los encuentro, los ayudaré, pase lo que pase, así arriesgue mi propia vida, los ayudaré.- los gemelos se volvieron a mirar entre sí, sonriéndose, para luego mirar a Zura, con la misma sonrisa. No cabía duda, esa chica les inspiraba mucha confianza, y con esa personalidad, se sentían atraídos cada vez más hacia ella. Pero al parecer, el destino les va a poner muchas dificultades para luchar… por el verdadero amor.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!, lamento decirles que la pelea entre Kouji y Kouichi aun quedará para algunos capítulos posteriores. Por lo pronto ellos irán descubriendo sus sentimientos respecto a Zura. Y si les adelanto algo, les diré que Kouichi se sentirá algo celoso de Kouji, más adelante sabrán por qué.**

**Takumi03: como te habrás dado cuenta, parece que Takuya se tiene que poner las pilas, o sino alguien más se va a ganar a Zoe. **

**Uchiha1507: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. A decir verdad, quería que Kouji y Kouichi fortalecieran más su vínculo como hermanos, y para que eso sea posible, decidí crear un personaje (que es Zura) de la que los dos se enamoren, y no tanto para crear conflicto. Aunque temo que de una manera u otra, ese conflicto sí se va a dar, y al parecer, Lucemon y los otros lo van a aprovechar. **

**Les doy mil gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, trataré de actualizar pronto. Y antes de despedirme, quisiera hacerles una pregunta:**

**¿Qué opinan acerca de los nuevos enemigos de los niños elegidos? por supuesto que me refiero a May, la chica y el chico desconocidos.**

**Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, cualquier pregunta, duda u opinión, háganmelo saber con sus reviews.**

**Atentamente:**

**Ayashi Keiko**


	7. Nuevos amigos y enemigos parte 2

**Disclaimer: digimon no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Nuevos amigos y enemigos parte 2**

May se encontraba tecleando en la computadora, sus ojos no se despegaban de la pantalla, al parecer era algo muy importante.

-Bien… solo me falta abrir el portal, y mi plan se completará.- machucó un botón verde, ubicado en el centro.-…listo, prepárense niños elegidos, que la batalla va a comenzar.- la sonrisa en el rostro de May se hizo presente, lo que estaba planeando... no era nada bueno.

* * *

-¿a qué lugar me llevarán ahora?- cuestionó Zura

-Nos dirigimos a la cafetería- respondió Kouji

-Y de paso te presentamos a unos amigos- Kouichi le sonrió nuevamente a Zura. En cuestión de segundos, llegaron a un edificio mediano, color blanco, con ventanas cristalinas y transparentes, y un letrero en la parte superior que decía: cafetería. Como era de esperarse a la hora de receso, estaba repleta de personas. En esos instantes, los tres dieron gracias porque dicha cafetería fuera amplia.

-¿quiénes son sus amigos?- Zura tenía mucho curiosidad, tal vez por eso le gusta investigar.

-Ahora los verás- Kouji no quería adelantarle nada, le gustaba demasiado esa carita de curiosidad que mostraba la chica. Dieron unos cuantos pasos más, y se detuvieron frente a dos chicos que almorzaban tranquilamente, sin percatarse de su presencia.

-Aquí están- Habló Kouichi, señalando a Jp y Tommy; los mencionados voltearon a dónde provenía la voz de uno de sus amigos, y dibujaron una sonrisa en su rostro al ver al par de gemelos, pero luego, sus ojos se dirigieron a su nueva acompañante, que les sonreía igual que los otros dos.

-Kouji, Kouichi…y- Jp fue quien habló primero, mirando curiosamente a Zura.

-¿quién es ella?- preguntó Tommy, adelantándose a las palabras de Jp.

-Esperaba que preguntaran eso- Kouichi sin duda lucía más feliz que nunca.

-Ella es Zura, la chica que trasladaron hoy a nuestra aula.- contestó Kouji, igual de sonriente que su hermano.

-Soy Zura Morihime, encantada de conocerlos- y al igual que hizo con su clase, Zura se presentó cordialmente- y ustedes son…

-Ha, pero qué descortés de mi parte, mi nombre es Jumpei Shibayama, pero puedes llamarme Jp, encantado de conocerte- y sin perder el tiempo, Jp ya estaba estrechando la suave mano de Zura, mirándola con esos ojos enamoradizos, los mismos con los que miraba a Zoe.

-Yo soy Tommy, un gusto conocerte- dijo el pequeño, tirando a un lado al mayor de todos, y estrechando igualmente la mano de Zura.

-El gusto es mío, Jp, Tommy…

-Oye Tommy, ¿por qué me empujaste?- Jp ya estaba de pie, esperando una explicación del pequeño.

-Yo no te empuje, solo quería estrecharle la mano a Zura

-Más vale que respetes a tus mayores- Jp ya le iba a dar un sermón

-Jp, tú también debes…

-Esperen…- interrumpió Kouichi- ¿dónde están Takuya y Zoe?- y como por arte de magia, los mencionados entraron al mismo tiempo a la cafetería, provocando un gran ruido e ignorando la presencia del otro.

-Creo que en una de sus típicas peleas…- contestó Tommy, dando un gran suspiro.

-¿y ahora qué les pasa?- preguntó Kouji cuando la parejita llegó a donde ellos se encontraban- ¿por qué tardaron tanto?

-Es que a Zoe se le dio por coquetear con su nuevo novio- respondió Takuya, expresando un gesto molesto.

-Ya te dije que no es mi novio, por qué te empeñas en eso- Zoe seguía enojada, y dándole la espalda a Takuya, agregó- además, apenas lo conozco

-Es solo una excusa- Takuya también le dio la espalda

-Pero si serás…- Zoe volteó inmediatamente, y Takuya hizo lo mismo, estando frente a frente y muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Al parecer, ustedes se llevan muy bien

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- ambos soltaron toda su ira en ese grito, pero luego, su cara hacía un gesto de interrogación, ya que no conocían a quien les había dicho aquello. Zura solo sonrió y los miró amigablemente.

* * *

En la base de los niños elegidos, Bokomon y Nemon también estaban realizando sus investigaciones a través de la computadora. Cuando de repente, vieron a una luz oscura por una de las pantallas, y de ella, salió una sombra maligna.

-Pero, ¿qué es eso?- Nemon no podía reconocer a aquel ser, sin embargo, de lo que sí estaba seguro, es que se trataba de un digimon.

-No, no puede ser…- el rostro de Bokomon tenía pequeñas gotas de sudor-

-¿qué pasa? ¿sabes de quién es esa sombra?

-No estoy segura- Bokomon miró a Nemon, y con sus manos, abrió un portal- …pero tendré que averiguarlo.- y entró presurosa en el portal

-Espérame Bokomon…- sin dudarlo, Nemon la siguió, desapareciendo los dos en el acto. Y la pantalla, que ya no estaba siendo observada por nadie, mostró a un digimon demoniaco, blanco y unos ojos resplandecientes de un brillo color rojo.

* * *

-Eres muy lenta May- el chico irrumpió en la habitación sin aviso, como era su costumbre.

-Al menos hago algo, no como ustedes- May le devolvió el ataque

-No me importa que hables así de mí, pero no te metas con ella

-Y qué si lo hago- la cara de May ardía en furia, suficiente tenía con el que su "compañero" la hubiese rechazado, ahora también tenía que aguantar que él defendiera a la otra.

-Te la verás conmigo- respondió el chico sin inmutarse

-Ja, no me importa- y regresó sus ojos a la pantalla

-No intentes tapar el sol con un dedo, además sabes muy bien que nuestro trabajo es más importante que el tuyo. Nosotros nos estamos exponiendo, en cambio tú, solo permaneces escondida, elaborando planes a través del ordenador.

-Aun así mi trabajo es importante también- respondió May sin darle la cara al chico- y no sé por qué dices que se exponen, si en el mundo humano su identidad es otra, y su aspecto también…y eso fue gracias a mí

-Y al señor Lucemon, gracias a él tenemos otro aspecto, no te quieras llevar todo el crédito

-Da lo mismo, igual yo colaboré, y será mejor que vuelvas a tu "actuación" si no quieres que le diga al señor Lucemon que te la pasas haraganeando todo el tiempo

-Lo mismo digo, deja de estar dando sermones, y vuelve al trabajo. Eres tan aburrida…por eso no me interesas.- May no lo soportó

-¿qué dijiste?- pero cuando volteó, no había nadie.- ya verás, terminarás enamorándote de mí, quieras o no. Y comenzaré….desasiéndome de ella.- y aunque su cara no mostró sonrisa alguna, su mirada estaba más que complacida- dentro de muy poco desaparecerás, querida compañera, junto con los inútiles…niños elegidos- y volvió a su trabajo.

* * *

-Chicos, ella es Zura- Kouichi la presentó nuevamente.

-Encantada de conocerlos.- Zura esbozó una sonrisa encantadora

-Ah, el gusto es mío- al parecer, a Zoe se le fue todo el enojo

-Lo mismo digo- Takuya también hizo desaparecer su enojo. Ahora estaban frente a una nueva amiga, y creo que lo mejor en esos casos, es llevarse bien.-

-Mi nombre es Zoe- y extendiendo una mano hacia Takuya- y este tonto es Takuya

-¿a quién le dices tonto?

-¿es que no es obvio?

-Mira quién habla, la señorita que coquetea con los chicos nuevos

-¿qué dices?- el enojo en ambos volvió, otra vez…

-Takuya, Zoe, ¿ustedes son novios?- la pregunta los dejó helados, no solo al par, sino al resto de los chicos. Inmediatamente se dejó ver un sonrojo, que quisieron ocultar a como dé lugar.

-No, no, te equivocas- Zoe negó con sus manos

-Cómo crees que voy a ser novio de una chica tan antipática como ella- Takuya también quería disimular su fuerte sonrojo.

-Bueno, les pido unas disculpas entonces- nadie podía quitar la sonrisa que tenía Zura, y, como por arte de magia, el enojo en Takuya y Zoe desapareció.

-Ahora todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de una de las mesas de la cafetería, charlando el tiempo que les quedaba.

-¿En verdad? ¿También trasladaron a un estudiante nuevo a su clase?- preguntó Jp, Takuya y Zoe asintieron

-Y al parecer a Takuya no le cayó muy bien- habló el menor de todos

-Por supuesto que no, nunca había conocido a nadie así- Takuya expresó un gesto de molestia

-Pues a mí sí me agradó mucho. Se ve que es un chico muy educado- Zoe lo halagó, mirando luego a Takuya, que parecía que iba a comenzar otra de sus peleas

-Zoe…

-Esperen chicos, no vayan a comenzar de nuevo- Kouichi los calmó un poco. Takuya lo miró.

-Está bien- y Zoe solo asintió.

La campana sonó, indicando a todos que era hora de regresar a sus clases. Acordando verse después de salida.

Las clases pasaron más rápido que de costumbre. En el salón de los gemelos, Kouichi se la pasaba mirando a Zura todo el rato, mientras Kouji la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, sin entender muy bien el porqué de su nuevo comportamiento con ella.

Donde estaba Jp, este solo se la pasó durmiendo el resto de la clase, y Tommy, simplemente escuchaba atento, participando de vez en cuando, y recibiendo felicitaciones por parte de los docentes

Así, en el salón de Takuya y Zoe, a estos, junto a otros cuatro compañeros, les tocó la limpieza del aula.

-No puedo creer que lo tenga que ver incluso después de salida- murmuró Takuya, lo suficiente para que Zoe lo escuchara.

-Vamos Takuya, Hiroto se ofreció voluntariamente a hacer la limpieza, por qué solo no lo aceptas como compañero

-Jamás- y tomando una escoba empezó a barrer

-Contigo no se puede- y Zoe también fue a barrer, cerca del escritorio del profesor, donde Hiroto se encontraba limpiando la pizarra. Este al ver acercarse a la rubia, dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Y fue a su encuentro.

-Creo que una princesa como tú no debería ensuciarse sus manos con esto. Déjame hacerlo a mí.- y Hiroto tomó la escoba, comenzando a barrer.

-Eres muy amable Hiroto, pero ese es mi trabajo.- y volvió a tomar la escoba.

-¿No quieres que te ayude Zoe?

-No, déjalo, así está bien.- Hiroto asintió, y conversando de un par de cosas, logró que la rubia riera.

Sin duda, Takuya miraba esta escena con ojos ardiendo en llamas. Ahora más que nunca, estaba seguro de las intenciones de Hiroto con Zoe.

-Ellos dos se llevan muy bien- Takuya escuchó las mismas palabras que Zura dijo antes, pero esa voz, no era de Zura.

-Sakura…- ahí Takuya se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica, que ya estaba mirándolo un buen rato, pero sin lograr captar la atención de Takuya.

-Hace tiempo que no charlábamos, Takuya, te echaba de menos- Sakura sonrió notablemente

-Eh, sí, es que estaba algo ocupado…

-Con Ayamoto, supongo- la mirada de tristeza en Sakura no tardó en mostrarse. Takuya lo notó, y negó con la cabeza

-No, bueno, sí, pero, también estaba ocupado con otras cosas.- logró decir

-Ya veo, en fin, me alegra hablar contigo nuevamente.

-Pues, gracias…y…Sakura

-Dime

-¿qué me querías decir la otra vez?- a Sakura le agarró por sorpresa esa pregunta, no esperaba que después del tiempo que pasó sin hablar con su mejor amigo, él recordara lo que ella le estaba contando, antes de que llegara Zoe a sus vidas.

-¿te acuerdas de eso?- Takuya asintió, y Sakura se sonrojó levemente, el hecho de que lo haya recordado, la ponía muy feliz. Pero una felicidad que se fue desvaneciendo al recordar lo que le había pasado.

-¿te sientes bien?- Takuya se preocupó un poco, al ver la expresión que Sakura ponía.

-Sí, solo que, respecto a eso…

-Takuya, ¿ya terminaste?- la voz de Zoe cortó lo que Sakura iba a decir. El mencionado volteó a ver a su rubia amiga, que prácticamente lo estaba esperando.- ¿quién es ella?- Zoe miró a Sakura con cara de interrogación

-Ella, es Sakura, una vieja amiga.- respondió Takuya. _Amiga, para él solo soy una amiga._ Sakura no podía evitar pensar en eso, pero al darse cuenta de que la rubia la estaba mirando, solo atinó a sonreírle.

-Soy Sakura, mucho gusto- e inmediatamente agarró la mano de Zoe, y la estrechó con suavidad. A pesar de que Zoe era su principal rival, ella no le tenía ningún rencor, Sakura no era así.

-Encantada de conocerte Sakura, yo soy Zoe.

-Me da gusto hablar contigo, desde que te presentaste al frente, no tuve la oportunidad de conocerte más, ya que pasas más tiempo con Takuya- esto último fue dicho con algo de dolor en sus palabras. Takuya no se percató de eso, pero Zoe, se dio cuenta de inmediato.

-He, sí, es que, lo conozco desde hace mucho, pero, Takuya, qué mal de tu parte que no me hayas presentado a una chica tan linda como Sakura.-

-¿qué? Ahora yo soy el culpable

-Quién más- Pero Zoe ignoró luego a Takuya y se dirigió a Sakura- aun así, qué alegría conocerte Sakura, espero que con el tiempo, lleguemos a ser buenas amigas. Por ahora me tengo que ir. Cuídate Sakura

-Lo mismo para ti Zoe

-Gracias

-Hey, Zoe, espérame.- y en un dos por tres, Takuya desapareció atrás de Zoe. Dejando sola a Sakura.

-A pesar de todo, me agradas Zoe, pero aun así. No me rendiré.- Sakura sonrió con lo último, y se marchó del salón.

* * *

Llegaron a un lugar oscuro, Bokomon seguía con pasos firmes su camino, pero Nemon percibía un ambiente muy tenso.

-Bokomon, es…espérame- exclamo el digimon con unos gestos nerviosos

-Tontomon, no hagas ruido, qué no vez que…

-…Me pueden despertar

-Así es, puedes despertar a…- los ojos de Bokomon se tornaron blancos, y miles de escalofríos invadieron los cuerpos de los pequeños digimons. No querían voltear, no querían toparse con su "sospechoso".

-Así que ustedes son los intrusos.- Bokomon y Nemon dieron la cara, y abrieron enormemente los ojos

-No, no puede ser…tú fuiste derrotado- Bokomon se estaba quedando sin palabras.

-Pero ahora he regresado, para vengarme.

-Va…vámonos Nemon…- pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso más, el temible digimon les dirigió un fuerte ataque, que dejó inconsciente a los dos "intrusos"

-Perfecto, nos ahorraron el trabajo- May salió de una zona oscura, mirando directamente al digimon que había lanzado el ataque.

-Y de qué nos servirán tener a estos dos

-Paciencia, muy pronto lo sabrás… Icedevimon.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Perdón por el retraso, aquí les traigo la segunda parte de nuevos amigos y enemigos. Mis agradecimientos especiales a takumi03 y uchiha1507, gracias por responder a la pregunta.**

**Y aquí les traigo otra: ¿qué piensan acerca de Hiroto?**

**Gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer este fic. Cualquier comentario, duda, opinión, etc. Háganmelo saber con sus reviews.**

**Atentamente:**

**Ayashi Keiko.**


	8. Nuevos amigos y enemigos parte 3

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: nuevos amigos y enemigos parte 3**

-JP…- el cuerpo cansado del mayor del grupo descansaba plácidamente sobre el pupitre-…JP, despierta ya…- pero al parecer, no tenía ganas de escuchar las súplicas de su amigo

-Zoe…cásate conmigo…- y sin darse cuenta, de un momento a otro, Tommy estaba siendo abrazado bruscamente por Jp

-¡Ah! JP, por el amor de Dios, ¡DESPIERTA!- y así como lo había abrazado, los ojos de Jp se abrieron, y al observar lo que estaba haciendo, solo pudo atinar a soltar al pequeño.

-Tommy, pero qué diablos hacía yo abrazándote

-No quiero saberlo, mejor apúrate que se nos va a hacer tarde…

-¿qué?- en ese instante, Jp le pasó una rápida mirada a la habitación donde se encontraban, y pudo ver que estaba en su aula-…pero por qué no hay nadie

-Hay…Jp, las clases terminaron hace más de 15 minutos

-¿cómo?

-Lo que oíste, y si no hubiera pasado por aquí, te hubieses quedado incluso hasta mañana

-Vale, vale…pero no exageres tanto.- inmediatamente tomó su mochila y se la puso al hombro

-Jp

-¿qué pasa?

-¿no te estás olvidando de algo?- Jp volteó hacia su pupitre, y al ver que estaba vacío, observó nuevamente al pequeño, negando con la cabeza.

-Se supone que deberíamos reunirnos con los chicos en la salida

-¿eh?- al parecer, el cerebro de Jp aún estaba procesando la idea- ¡TOMMY POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES!- y agarrando la muñeca del susodicho, corrió como si se tratara de una carrera y que el premio sería una cita con Zoe.

* * *

Lleno de oscuridad, el portal se abrió en la base del enemigo, mostrando una silueta femenina con hermosos cabellos plateados.

-Al fin llegaste- La voz de May no se dejó esperar, hace mucho que no veía a aquella chica que se hacía llamar su compañera.

-May, qué sorpresa verte por aquí. El señor Lucemon me habló de esto, pero no me imaginaba que estarías aquí tan rápido.

-Ja, para que veas…creo que el señor Lucemon se ha dado cuenta que le puedo ser de mucha más utilidad que ustedes dos juntos.

-¿ya está todo listo?- ignorando completamente el comentario de May, la chica preguntó por el plan, acercándose a la computadora central, y empezando a teclear en ella

-…Sí- una simple palabra, que llevaba contenida todo el odio hacia aquella chica, no la soportaba ni un minuto más, quería deshacerse de ella lo más rápido posible, pero no podía, al menos no aun.

-Así que decidiste traer a Icedevimon. Está bien para empezar, ¿pero eres consciente de que él ya fue vencido por los niños elegidos?

-Lo sé perfectamente, por eso le agregué algunas partículas malignas que incrementarán su poder, y lo harán más fuerte- respondió de lo más tranquila

-Eso espero, porque no tengo ganas de protegerte si algo sale mal- la voz masculina se dejó escuchar, al mismo tiempo que otro de los portales se abría, esta vez, mostrando a un chico.

-Ya regresaste- la chica lo miró por escasos segundos, para luego seguir manejando la computadora.

-Así es querida, tenía ganas de verte…- pero antes de que pudiera continuar, se topó con los ojos celosos de May.- ¿sigues aquí? por qué mejor no te vas a otro lugar y nos dejas solos- dijo en modo de orden

-No te voy a dar el gusto…además yo no necesito que nadie me proteja

-No me hagas reír, déjame recordarte May, que a diferencia de nosotros, tú no tienes digiespirit, y si Icedevimon es derrotado, lo más probable es que tú caigas también.

-Déjate de tonterías y…

-Ustedes dos, ya basta- aquella chica no estaba enfadada, pero la pequeña discusión no le gustaba en nada.- dejen de perder el tiempo, el plan está listo, y acabo de avisarle al señor Lucemon

-¿qué te dijo?- el chico puso cara seria, y se enfocó en la chica que tenía en frente, como era de esperarse, eso a May no le gustó para nada. Cómo era posible que hiciera todo lo que aquella chica dijera, sin discutir palabra alguna, mientras que con ella, o discutía, o intentaba manipularla con sus "encantos". Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en eso, ya tendría tiempo luego para deshacerse de su más grande rival.

-Ya dio la orden. Demos marcha al plan.

* * *

En la entrada del colegio, cuatro chicos se encontraban recostados en un muro, con cierta expresión de aburrimiento. Jp llegó rápidamente al lugar, junto a un cansado Tommy a su lado.

-Chicos…perón…por…la…demora- su respiración era entrecortada, hace mucho que Jp no hacía ejercicio, tal vez esa era la razón de la negativa reacción que tomó su cuerpo al empezar a correr.

-Ya era hora, ¿dónde estaban metidos?- la voz de Zoe lucía molesta, estaba acostumbrada a esperar a sus amigos, pero esto era demasiado. Jp pensó que se habían demorado un poco más de lo que creían, y que tal vez esos 15 minutos, hubiese sido 55.

-Es que Jp se quedó dormido, y tuve que despertarlo

-Tommy, ¿es que no te enseñaron a quedarte callado?

-Así que eso era- Kouji se separó del muro en el que se encontraba, Kouichi lo imitó, dando un leve suspiro

-Siempre es lo mismo- agregó este último.

-¿y dónde está Zura?- inquirió Jp, preguntándose por su nueva y hermosa amiga

-Tuvo que hacer algunas cosas en la biblioteca- respondió Kouji

-Nos dijo que la disculparan, y que otro día podría reunirse con nosotros

-Tan considerada como siempre- Zoe hablaba como si la conociera de toda la vida, los demás no opinaron nada al respecto, después de todo, eran mujeres, ellos no cabían en el tema.

-Bueno, como ya estamos todos…- Takuya empezó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido. En el cielo, se comenzó a formar una extraña nube negra, que resplandecía de aterradora oscuridad

-Escúchenme bien niños elegidos, si quieren ver a sus aliados con vida, será mejor que hagan lo que les digo- sin lugar a duda, ello dejó perplejos a todos. Esa voz les era muy familiar, pero de tan solo intentar recordarlo, la piel se les erizaba

-¿quién eres?- Takuya inició el "diálogo"-

-Eso no importa ahora, si quieren ver a estos insignificantes digimons, tendrán que venir a buscarme

-¡chicos, no vengan!- otra voz, perfectamente conocida por los niños se escuchó, era Bokomon

-¡Bokomon!- gritó Zoe

-Maldito, qué les has hecho- la molestia de Jp dominó el ambiente

-Hasta ahora nada, pero si se niegan a venir, temo que ya no los podrán ver…completos.- todos estaban estupefactos, sus amigos, estaban ahora en manos de alguien que no era precisamente un aliado. El temor se hizo presente, las dudas surgieron de nuevo, la sensación de perder a un amigo no tardó en presentarse. Habían dos opciones, y prácticamente, las dos no les favorecían en nada. La primera: ignorarlo todo, y vivir con el tormento de que abandonaste a tus amigos, y la segunda: hacer lo que te dicen, pudiendo tratarse de una trampa, arriesgando incluso la vida de los otros. En esos casos…

-¿qué tenemos que hacer?- sin consultarlo a nadie, Takuya habló. Nadie dijo nada. Nadie protestaba, decidieron confiar en Takuya, ya que por ello, se convirtió en su líder.

-Perfecto, así me gusta.- la voz se distorsionó un poco, y sin ningún esfuerzo, hizo aparecer un bloque de hielo, que tenía exactamente ocho agujeros en la parte plana, dos de ellos se encontraban llenos, por las pulseras de Bokomon y Nemon- sé que tienen dispositivos para teletransportarse, así que les pido que lo dejen ahí.

-¿cómo sabemos que no es una trampa?- exclamó Jp

-Vamos, no estoy para pérdida de tiempo, ustedes deciden, o hacen lo que les digo, o sus amiguitos se van de la faz del universo.

-Jp no estamos para discutirlo…- Takuya hizo aparecer su pulsera, y la depositó en uno de los agujeros, al mismo tiempo que desapareció. Los demás hicieron exactamente lo mismo, llenando el cubo por completo, y dejando las calles de la escuela, simplemente, con seis mochilas tiradas. Y nadie cerca.

* * *

Tres personas miraban la computadora, expectantes de lo que hacía aquel digimon demoniaco.

-Icedevimon consiguió traerlos- May habló primero- ahora mismo están siendo transportados a ese lugar.

-¿y qué hará después?- inquirió el chico, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

-Les quitará los digiespirit, y lo demás, corre por su cuenta.- respondió May

-¿es seguro confiar en ese digimon?-

-Por supuesto que lo es, ahora él es nuestro esclavo; por algo, al revivirlo, le incrusté las partículas malignas. Si se revela contra nosotros, se activarán, y actuará tal cual lo hacen los que están en el digimundo, como un robot, que hace todo lo que le dices, sin protestar.

-Deberías incrustarte esas partículas a ti misma entonces, así serías más útil, y dejarías de fastidiar- el chico miraba con una sonrisa maléfica a May.

-Tú…- pero antes de responder, la otra chica, que hasta ahora no había dicho nada, la calló con un gesto, para luego decir:

-En lugar de estar peleando entre ustedes, deberían concentrarse en el plan.

-Él empezó- May no quería dar su brazo a torcer

-Eso no importa. May, fuiste elegida por Lucemon para trabajar con nosotros, ahora eres parte de esto. Será mejor que te controles, sino quieres regresar al infierno de donde vienes- May bajó la mirada rápidamente, recuerdos pasados la atormentaban, recuerdos que la lastimaban, y la hacían sufrir.- y tú…Kira, deja de jugar de una vez- la mirada que le lanzó la chica a este fue de desaprobación, indicándole que no era momento.

-Lo sentimos- exclamaron los dos a la vez, dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a la computadora.

* * *

-¿qué es este…lugar?- fue lo primero que dijo Tommy.

Todos llegaron a un cuarto muy amplio, pero con características peculiares.

-Hace mucho frío- Zoe intentó cubrirse con sus brazos, el clima era muy frío, y la ropa con la que estaba no era tan adecuada para ese ambiente.

-Pero si todo está cubierto de hielo- Jp tenía razón, las paredes, los muebles, todo estaba encerrado en bloques de hielo, y el piso, cubierto absolutamente de nieve.

-¿qué está pasando?- preguntó Kouichi unos pasos más adelante que Jp

-No lo sé…- Takuya fue quien respondió, y junto a Kouji, buscaban con la mirada a sus amigos digimons

-Hasta que por fin llegaron niños elegidos- desde la parte superior, se escuchó una voz tenebrosa, a la vez que una fuerte ventisca recorrió todo el lugar, hasta llegar a la parte de donde provenía esa voz.

-¿quién eres?- gritó Tommy

-¿quieren saber quién soy?- la ventisca fue desapareciendo lentamente, mostrando primero, unas enormes alas blancas. Todos los presentes, -observaron atentamente la zona superior, abriendo más los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Ese es…- pero antes de que Kouichi pudiera terminar de hablar, la ventisca se despejó, mostrando al malvado y demoniaco digimon.

-¡ICEDEVIMON!- gritaron todos con perfecta sincronización

-Qué alegría me da que recuerden mi nombre- bufó

-¿qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?- preguntó Kouji

-Seré lo más claro posible, quiero que me entreguen sus digiespirit…

-Ni lo sueñes- se apresuró Jp

-Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos una situación de rebeldía- Icedevimon habló más para ellos que para él.- entonces, será por las malas.- y moviendo ligeramente sus manos, hizo aparecer una fuerte ventisca.

-Ni creas que con eso conseguirás lo que quieres- Jp seguía enfurecido. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa, cuando al terminar la ventisca, vio a Bokomon y Nemon, congelados y atados con una cuerda sobre un profundo pozo de agua helada.

-A ustedes se les olvida que yo tengo a sus amigos, y si no me entregan los digiespirit, los dejaré caer, para luego…comérmelos- sonrió ante lo último, y más aún al ver la cara que ponían los otros.

-Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?- Zoe estaba nerviosa, qué hacer ahora, empezaba a creer que era una mala idea haber ido hasta ese lugar, pero se reprendió a ella misma. _No, fue lo mejor, porque de otra manera, Bokomon y Nemon hubiesen salido lastimados._

-Yo te diré lo que haremos- Takuya miró a Icedevimon, decidido y muy seguro de sí mismo- ¡Icedevimon, si quieres nuestros digiespirit, ven a quitárnoslos! –

Y esa fue la señal, para que todos, sacaran sus digivice, y Digievolucionen.

-Digiespirit, digimon a…Agunimon

-Digiespirit, digimon a…Lobomon

-Digiespirit, digimon a… Luebemon

-Digiespirit, digimon a…Bitelmon

-Digiespirit, digimon a…Kumamon

-Digiespirit, digimon a…Kazemon

-Así que será por las malas- replicó Icedevimon

-Prepárate, pagarás por lo que has hecho- exclamó Agunimon, en nombre de todos sus amigos

* * *

-Ya comenzó- simples palabras que Kira pronunció. Antes, ya había visto luchar a los niños elegidos, pero quería saber de todo su poder. Pues, Taphirmon y Icedevimon, no tiene punto de comparación, y más aún, si este último, estaba enriquecido con las partículas malignas, que aumentaban su poder considerablemente.

-¿piensas quedarte ahí?- habló May, esta vez, sin ganas de empezar una pelea. Kira volteó.

-Por supuesto que no

-Entonces vámonos, es momento de conocer en persona, a los niños elegidos- dijo la chica, haciendo sonreír a Kira y a May. Para que luego los tres, entraran en un portal oscuro, en camino de conocer…a los niños elegidos.

* * *

-Brisa de pétalos- Kazemon intentó propiciarle un ataque a Icedevimon, pero este, con ayuda de sus alas, creo un ventisca que le devolvió el ataque- ha…- pero Kazemon no pudo esquivarlo, y cayó, adolorida al piso de nieve.

-Te olvidas que antes te vencí fácilmente- Icedevimon hablaba con gesto de superioridad.

-Rayo de luz- Lobomon intentó atacarle, pero también fue en vano. Icedevimon lo esquivó rápidamente haciéndose a un lado, y lanzándole una ventisca más poderosa que la que había hecho antes.- maldición…Lobomon, cambio de digievoluci…

-No te dejaré hacerlo- e inmediatamente, Icedevimon lo atrapó en una esfera, como había hecho en el digimundo. Desasiendo su digievolución.

Algunos pasos más adelante estaban Agunimon y Bitelmon, intentando liberar a Bokomon y Nemon, pero fue en vano, nada de lo que hacían lograba liberarlos. Sin ningún aviso, Luebemon y Kumamon cayeron encima de los dos, dejando escapar unos leves quejidos.

-Qué aburrido se está volviendo esto- exclamó Icedevimon, creando nuevamente una fuerte ventisca, y echando a volar a todos los niños elegidos. Excepto a Kouji, quien se estaba congelando en la esfera donde estaba

-¿qué…qué está pasando?- logró articular Zoe, mirando insistentemente a Takuya. Todos habían perdido su digievolución

-Él…se volvió más fuerte- exclamó Kouichi- aún más de lo que recuerdo.

-A este paso, no lograremos derrotarlo- habló Jp, parándose con dificultad

-Si tan solo, tuviéramos todos los digiespirit, podríamos digievolucionar en Susanomon, y derrotarlo sin dificultad- exclamó Tommy

-No podemos rendirnos, hay que luchar…- pero antes de que Takuya terminara, un grito se escuchó a lo lejos, era de Kouji, que era cruelmente maltratado por Icedevimon.

-¡KOUJI!- con ese grito, Kouichi digievolucionó con su digiespirit bestia, lanzándole un fuerte ataque a Icedevimon, pero grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que el digimon no sufrió ni un rasguño. – pero por qué

-Ya me estás haciendo enojar- y haciendo lo mismo que con Kouji, Icedevimon encerró a Kouichi, al lado de su hermano.- a ver si ahí pueden estar quietos.

-Kouji, Kouichi…- gritaron todos los demás, soportando el dolor que les dejó el ataque anterior.

-Vamos, no se preocupen, que no me he olvidado de ustedes- de inmediato, Icedevimon les lanzó otra de sus ventiscas, dejándolos atrapados a todos.- ahora veamos, a quién me comeré primero- Icedevimon le pasó la mirada a todos, deteniéndose en cierta rubia, que lucía aterrorizada- ¿han escuchado ese dicho de: las damas primero?

-¿qué?- Zoe sentía el terror dominarla por completo, en ese momento, estaba en la mira de un demonio, que se acercaba cada vez más a donde ella estaba.

-No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima- pero ni lo que dijo Jp hizo que Icedevimon resistiera de su propósito, sino que ya estaba frente a frente de la chica, a punto de lanzarle un ataque.

-No te preocupes, esto no te va a doler- exclamó Icedevimon, escuchando un gran grito de terror de Zoe, que para él, era muy placentero

-¡ZOE!- El cuerpo de Takuya resplandecía un mágico rayo de luz, eliminando el hielo que lo envolvía- digiespirit doble, digimon a…Aldamon

-Esto se ha puesto muy interesante- Icedevimon dejó a la rubia, y se puso en guardia, iniciando una feroz batalla entre los dos digimons

-Me las pagarás, pagarás muy caro el haberte metido con Zoe, ¡PREPÁRATE ICEDEVIMON!

-Al parecer te he hecho enfadar, mejor aún, así me divertiré mucho más- Icedevimon esbozó una sonrisa, pero no le duró mucho tiempo, pues Aldamon había hecho desaparecer el hielo de todos sus amigos, rescatando a Kouji y Kouichi de la esfera, y liberando a Bokomon y Nemon, quienes estaban todavía algo confusos. Ello simplemente hizo enfadar a Icedevimon.- cómo te atreves- pero antes de lanzar otro ataque, fue detenido.

-Esta vez no te dejaré- dijo Lobomon, cerrándole el paso junto con Luebemon y Bitelmon

-Así que han vuelto a digievolucionar…- Icedevimon quería irse por otro lado, pero también fue detenido por Kazemon y Kumamon.

-Será mejor que te rindas Icedevimon, estás atrapado- exclamó Aldamon, frente a Icedevimon. Este se quedó callado. Por mucho que le doliera su orgullo, debía admitirlo: lo tenían acorralado. Aldamon estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque, pero algo lo detuvo.

Una fuerte luz oscura apareció entre Aldamon e Icedevimon, originando que ambos, junto a los otros guerreros se alejaran. Icedevimon observaba la escena, con una sonrisa triunfante, él sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba.

-¿qué es eso?- preguntó Kumamon, sin esperar respuesta alguna. Todos miraban atentamente aquella oscuridad que tenía la forma de…

-Un portal- exclamó Bokomon, quien ya estaba mejor.

-¡¿qué?!- dijeron todos, volteando a verla

-Pero no es un portal cualquiera, es un portal oscuro.- ante aquello, todos dirigieron la mirada nuevamente a aquella oscuridad, que bajó hasta la superficie, quedando cara a cara, con los niños elegidos. Tres figuras se dejaron notar.

-¿quiénes son ustedes?- gritó Jp.

-Icedevimon…- una voz se dejó escuchar, era la voz, de una mujer. El mencionado se dirigió hacia donde estaban las tres siluetas, depositándose detrás de ellas.

-Pensé que ya habías acabado con ellos- esta vez la voz era masculina.

-Les pido mil disculpas por lo sucedido.

Los niños elegidos se quedaron perplejos, aquellas siluetas tenían apariencia de humanos, y ver que Icedevimon inclinaba la cabeza ante ellos, les hizo temer lo peor.

-¿qué…qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Zoe con dificultad.

-¿quieres saber qué está pasando?- la misma voz masculina habló.- está bien…escuchen bien niños elegidos, será mejor que se preparen, porque sus verdaderos enemigos…

-somos nosotros- exclamaron las tres voces, al mismo tiempo que las siluetas se acercaban mucho más, revelando su identidad por completo.

-Pero si son niños humanos- dijo Nemon de lo más tranquilo. Segundos después, comprendió la gravedad de sus palabras. ¿qué hacían unos humanos dándole órdenes a un digimon demonio?

-¿niños humanos? No me hagan reír, que nosotros somos más que eso- Kira se puso mucho más arrogante. Mirando con superioridad a los niños elegidos. Quienes hasta ahora, no podían decir palabra alguna, de tanta impresión.

-Ustedes no pueden ser humanos, secuestrar a nuestros amigos, dándole órdenes a Icedevimon para que nos eliminen, ustedes no son humanos- Jp lucía más tenso de lo normal, al igual que los otros.

-¿por qué? Por qué están…haciendo esto- inquirió Tommy, con cierto temor en su mirada.

-Porque es lo que queremos- La chica de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos le respondió, mirando con indiferencia a los niños elegidos. Kouji la reconoció inmediatamente, era la misma chica de sus sueños, o debería decir pesadillas. La misma chica que eliminó a sus amigos, en sueños, estaba ahora frente a él.

-Tú eres…- Kouji la miró fijamente a los ojos, y ella le correspondió también.

-Tenshi, grávate bien mi nombre, porque yo seré quien acabe contigo, guerrero de la luz-

-Y él mío también, yo soy Kira, y me encargaré de quitarles su digiespirit- Kira se cruzó de brazos, mirando con malicia a los niños elegidos.

-Yo soy May, y me encargaré de que sus días en la tierra, no sean tan placenteros.- todos los guerreros estaban en shock, nunca se imaginaron que sus enemigos iban a ser humanos como ellos, no podían encontrarle explicación alguna.

-Déjense de tonterías, ustedes no saben en lo que se meten- Jp se adelantó unos pasos más, hasta que agarró del cuello a Kira, como diciéndole que él y las otras chicas se arrepintieran de lo que estaban haciendo-

-No me vengas con sermones- Kira cogió la mano con la que lo sujetaba Jp, y con un movimiento sorprendente, lo derribó, haciendo notar lo poco que era para él hacer ese tipo de cosas- nosotros, somos La realeza, que está al servicio del señor Lucemon- estas palabras causaron un profundo nerviosismo en todos, pero era solo el principio- y les daremos una pequeña muestra de nuestro poder- inmediatamente le lanzó una mirada a May y Tenshi, y estas asintieron.

I-cedevimon…- May se dirigió a su servidor- …en vista de que tú, no cumpliste con lo acordado, temo que tendrás que despedirte de mi pequeño "obsequio"- Icedevimon sintió el sudor caer por su frente, y lo que nunca antes sintió se hizo presente: temor.

-No, ustedes no pueden hacerme esto, teníamos un trato.

-Tú lo has dicho, y no cumpliste con tu parte, así que regrésanos lo que te prestamos- dijo Tenshi

-No, ustedes no se desharán de mí- y Icedevimon comenzó a volar por lo alto, buscando una manera de escapar.

-Ya es tarde…- May movió su mano estratégicamente, haciendo que el digimon se retorciera de dolor, y de su espalda salieran un montón de partículas negras, que se depositaron en el cuerpo de los tres enemigos.

-No, mi fuente de poder…- Icedevimon cayó al suelo, intentando pararse.

-¿qué le han hecho?- preguntó Zoe algo preocupada.

-Están destruyendo a su propio aliado- exclamó Kouichi

-¿aliado? Te equivocas, ese digimon solo es nuestro sirviente- respondió Kira.- y así quedarán ustedes si se resisten a entregarnos sus digiespirit.

-Nunca lo haremos- se apresuró a decir Takuya

-A diferencia de nosotros, ustedes no tienen digiespirit, así que los venceremos fácilmente. - Jp sonrió por lo que acababa de decir, a fin de cuentas…solo eran humanos. Él y sus amigos les llevaban ventaja.

-Te equivocas…- Tenshi respondió esta vez- pues nosotros…- Kira y ella sacaron sus digivice, dejando nuevamente asombrados a todos, y borrando la sonrisa de Jp-…también podemos digievolucionar.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Disculpen la demora, esta vez sí que me retrasé (y demasiado) pero en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, que me salió más largo de lo normal. pero en fin, les doy miles de gracias a los que leen este fic.**

**Guest: siempre me esfuerzo mucho al escribir, y que lo hayas notado me da mucho gusto. Espero que esta capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, y gracias por responder a la pregunta. yo también concuerdo contigo en que Hiroto quiere a Zoe para novia, y también está la posibilidad de que sea el secuaz de lucemon, pero como sabrás, el secuaz se llama Kira, y a parte de la actitud, no hay algo más que los relacione, pero si quieres descubrir si son la misma persona, espera hasta los próximos capítulos. Gracias por leer**

**Takumi03: al final, Takuya tuvo una amiguita, y bueno, aunque en este capítulo no me dediqué a narrar tanto sobre las parejitas, espero que te haya gustado, gracias también por responder a la pregunta. **

**Me disculpo de nuevo por el retraso, y trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Y si tienen alguna duda, opinión, pregunta, crítica...déjenme reviews.**

**por último, una pregunta, que aunque no tiene que ver con este capítulo principalmente, sí lo voy a considerar en esta historia. **

**¿con quién les gustaría que esté Zura? **

**Sin más que decir. Me despido.**

**Atentamente:**

**Ayashi Keiko**


	9. Alivio

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**Capítulo 9: Alivio **

-¿cómo están?- Nemon estaba preocupado por sus amigos, la experiencia que habían vivido hace un par de horas los habían dejado algo cansados.

-Siguen descansando- Bokomon no tenía ganas de hablar mucho, ella también estaba agobiada, habían tantas cosas por solucionar, y ahora tenían otro problema: la realeza.

* * *

-Así que terminaron con éxito su primera misión- Lucemon le hablaba a sus tres secuaces que yacían postrados ante él, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo

-Así es- contestaron en coro

-Tenshi, infórmame sobre lo ocurrido- la mencionada se levantó rápidamente, y se dispuso a hablar.

-El plan se llevó a cabo, tal y como usted lo quiso, e hicimos exactamente lo que nos ordenó. Utilizamos a los digimons aliados de los niños elegidos como señuelos, usando también a Icedevimon…

-Esta vez pudimos comprobar todo el poder de esos niños- interrumpió May, parándose

-Pero tú no serviste de mucho- Kira también se levantó- ya que los únicos que Digievolucionamos fuimos nosotros.

-Al final…ustedes solo digievolucionaron al final- corrigió May- además deja de difamar mi reputación Kira…- May se cruzó de brazos- …que gracias a esta pelea, he podido comprobar mis suposiciones

-¿suposiciones? ¿a qué te refieres?

-…A la causa de las digievoluciones- respondió Tenshi

-No me interrumpas- un gesto de molestia se hizo presente

-No quiero pelear contigo May, porque terminarías perdiendo

-¿cómo dices?- pero antes de que May hiciera algo, Kira ya estaba dispuesto a proteger a Tenshi.

-Ustedes dejan mucho de qué hablar- lo que dijo Lucemon provocó que todos regresaran a su posición inicial, y recordaran dónde estaban- pero si muestran esa debilidad, esos niños no tardarán en aprovecharla, así que de una vez les digo, si están en mi bando, más les vale llevarse bien, o si no…no dudaré en eliminar al estorbo- Lucemon sonrió maléficamente, y agregó- vuelvan a su trabajo…, May, quiero que sigas investigando sobre el paradero de los otros digiespirit, y me informes de inmediato

-Como ordene señor- y dicho esto, la mencionada desapareció

-Y en cuanto a ustedes dos, regresen a lo que empezaron, y no olviden mantener vigilados a esos niños.

-No lo olvidaremos señor- y ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

Llevando un vaso de agua, Bokomon se sentó en el mueble, junto a Zoe, ofreciéndole la pequeña bebida. Zoe aceptó, y se tomó el agua rápidamente.

-Bokomon… ¿dónde están los chicos?

-Se están recuperando, el impacto que sufrieron fue muy fuerte

-Y…y Takuya, ¿cómo está?

-…- Bokomon solo se limitó a mirar a Zoe fijamente, recordando lo que pasó

-FLASHBACK-

Un estruendo se dejó escuchar, y es que, el impacto que sufrió Kumamon, Bitelmon y Kazemon fue tan grande, que todos ellos volvieron a su forma natural. Los únicos que estaban en pie eran Lobomon, Agunimon y Luebemon, luchando con dos nuevos guerreros completamente desconocidos para todos.

-Salamandra ardiente- pero ni siquiera el ataque combinado de Agunimon, Lobomon y Luebemon logró causar un solo rasguño en el enemigo

-No conseguirán nada con eso- habló Kira en su forma digievolucionada

-La diferencia de poderes es muy grande- Tenshi los miraba desafiantes

-Hay que haces esto más interesante- y sin pedir permiso, Kira lanzó uno de sus ataques más fuertes hacia la dirección de uno de los niños que habían derrotado antes. Takuya observaba perplejo a donde se dirigía dicho ataque: iba directo a Zoe.

-¡ZOE!- con un grito desesperado, Agunimon se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la rubia, posándose frente a ella, y recibiendo el fuerte golpe.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-Se está recuperando, lo mejor será que él descanse por ahora

-¿dónde está?- el gesto de impaciencia de Zoe, solo hizo que Bokomon la tranquilizara un poco más

-Solo te lo diré si te calmas- Zoe asintió, y Bokomon prosiguió-…él se encuentra ahora en una de las habitaciones especiales que desarrolló el ángel Cherubimon antes de venir a este mundo, es un cuarto que está conectado con el digimundo, y el cual brinda los medios necesarios para atender a los chicos

-¿todos están ahí? ¿puedo ir a verlos?

-Vamos juntas- aunque el camino que recorrieron era muy corto, Bokomon alcanzó a explicar que el cuarto tenía algunas características peculiares como el tiempo, que transcurría un poco más lento que del mundo humano, y que eso era útil para que los chicos se recuperarán pronto.

-Llegaron a la puerta, y sin esperar invitación, Zoe entró. Miró a cada uno de sus amigos que yacían postrados en las camas. Se sentía culpable, y algo inútil por no haber podido hecho algo en medio de la batalla, recordó que después que Takuya la protegió, esa chica, May, los apuntó a todos con las llamadas partículas malignas, provocando graves daños en ellos, y ella, la única que no salió herida, porque todos sus amigos la defendieron hasta el final. Se sentía culpable y decepcionada de sí misma. Muy pronto, sus ojos se posaron en aquel castaño de ojos marrones, que estaba empezando a reaccionar.

-Takuya…- muy preocupada, Zoe se acercó cuidadosamente a Takuya, sentándose en una silla junto a la cama del susodicho, y tomándole de la mano

-Zo…Zoe…- la rubia se sorprendió de escuchar su nombre, y mucho más al sentir su mano ser fuertemente apretada por Takuya

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí…contigo…- su corazón, Zoe sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, no lo sabía explicar, hace unos instantes estaba muy preocupada, y ahora, un fuerte sentimiento de felicidad la invadía, no solo el hecho de que Takuya estuviera reaccionado, sino que de todas las personas que el chico podía mencionar… la mencionó a ella, únicamente…a ella.

-¿estás…bien?- Takuya abrió los ojos lentamente, y sonrió un poco al encontrarse cara a cara con Zoe, la chica que le quitaba el sueño.

-Sí…gracias a ti, y a los chicos. Pero ahora descansa, lo necesitas.

-vale- pero antes de que Takuya se durmiera por completo, alcanzó a oír: no me apartaré de tu lado. Frase que al igual que a Zoe, le envolvió de felicidad.

Un día, solo pasó un día desde lo ocurrido con los nuevos enemigos, y aun así, los chicos estaban completamente sanos, y es que, no solo los cuidados de Zoe, Bokomon y Nemon ayudaron, sino que el tener una habitación que tenga un tiempo y espacio totalmente diferente, sí que beneficia en mucho. Los chicos no solo consiguieron llegar a la hora de costumbre a sus hogares, sino que pasaron el resto del día como si nada hubiera pasado. Claro estaba que era solo una fachada, pues en su interior, todos se estaban haciendo las mismas preguntas respecto a sus nuevos enemigos.

Takuya y Zoe fueron juntos al colegio, sintiendo que su amistad florecía más y más. En el camino se toparon con Hiroto, que logró sacarle un par de celos a Takuya con sus comentarios, y luego encontraron a Sakura, que lucía sonriente como cada día, saludó a ambos cordialmente, y le dedicó una mirada especial a Takuya, obviamente este no se dio cuenta, pero Zoe…la descifró de inmediato. Pero ya no era tiempo de pensar en eso. Las clases iban a comenzar. Y, había algo que los inquietaba a los dos, tenían la sensación, de que estaban olvidando algo.

En el aula de los gemelos, Kouji y Kouichi llegaron como siempre, rodeados de una cantidad de fans que los idolatraban y aclamaban, y que por suerte, los dejaron en paz al entrar en el salón.

-Buenos días- Zura los recibió amablemente, con una gran sonrisa que, sin saberlo, aliviaba el corazón de ambos.

-Muy buenos días- contestaron los dos en coro, para luego irse a sentar a sus respectivos lugares, y aprovechando la ausencia del profesor, Kouichi se dirigió hacia Zura y Kouji.

-Saben, siento como si olvidara algo- comentó al llegar

-Te entiendo, yo también lo siento- Kouji apoyó la decisión de su hermano, y ambos trataban de recordar lo que era, pero una pequeña risa les llamó la atención.

-Ustedes son muy extraños- dijo Zura, a lo que los gemelos solo lograron poner una cara de interrogación.- díganme, ¿quién les dijo que las mochilas se dejan tiradas fuera del colegio?- ahí lo comprendieron, recordando a la vez la situación que vivieron el día anterior.

-¿cómo supiste que eran nuestras?- preguntó Kouji, recibiendo la mochila que Zura le entregaba, Kouichi hizo lo mismo.

-Las reconocí, pues en la parte inferior están todos sus datos, pero vaya que me tomó trabajo descifrarlos, la letra que tienen es muy pequeña- y los tres comenzaron a reír.

-Te lo agradecemos mucho- Kouichi habló por los dos

-No hay de qué… ¿y cómo les fue ayer?- Zura notó que el rostro de ambos se volvía algo sombrío, y antes de que dijeran algo…

-Buenos días a todos… vanos a empezar la clase- el maestro entró, y todos volvieron a sus sitios.

Pasaron algunas horas, y antes de finalizar con la clase de sociales, la profesora propuso un pequeño juego, que aunque no tenía nada que ver con su curso, serviría como herramienta de relajación.

-Muy bien, ahora, en parejas, así como están sentados, tómense de las manos- ordenó la profesora. Kouji se sintió un poco nervioso al sentir el contacto de su mano con la de Zura, esta solo lo miró, y le sonrió.

-Ahora, mírense frente a frente

-Me preguntó qué clase de ejercicio es este- exclamó el chico que estaba frente a Kouichi

-No lo sé- Kouichi estaba más preocupado en observar a Zura, y no pudo evitar sentir ciertos celos al mirarla junto a su hermano, tomados de las manos, mirándose frente a frente y…sonriéndose. _¿por qué me siento así? Por qué Kouji se tuvo que sentar junto a Zura, por qué no fui yo. Ahora mismo sería yo quien la estuviese tomando de la mano. ¿pero en qué estoy pensando? Kouji es mi hermano, y Zura es mi amiga. Eso es. Lo que siento por Zura es solo amistad ¿verdad?, una simple… ¿amistad?_

-Muy bien chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado del ejercicio, no se olviden de hacer la tarea, nos vemos luego.- la maestra se retiró, y todos se sentaron, faltaba muy poco para la hora de recreo.

* * *

**Actualicé lo más pronto que pude. Gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo esta historia**

**Cualquier pregunta, duda, opinión, crítica, déjenme reviews y con gusto les respondo.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido.**

**Atentamente:**

**Ayashi Keiko**


End file.
